


4 sale

by Tanukayi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: ABO，Jack误入异世界成为奴隶





	4 sale

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，加比x3，不讲逻辑的纯肉文

01  
强大的聚光灯打在了杰克·莫里森的身上，让他有些睁不开眼睛。  
他将会是今晚盛宴的重头戏，饰演一头野兽，然后和另一头野兽交配。  
从一开始他的命运就已经被注定了。  
莫里森低头看了一下自己的手铐还有脚镣。这些代表什么？代表他是一名待出售的奴隶，而按照当地的规矩，奴隶在出售之前要进行一次展示，为了保障买家的安全，他会被好好束缚起来，关在偌大的笼子里。上帝，那个笼子大得能让一匹马放开蹄子跑上一圈，莫里森并不想思考这样一个笼子是做什么用的。除了是一名奴隶，他还是一个能够生育的OMEGA，这使得他作为一件商品的价值得到了大大提高。会有不少人喜欢莫里森这样能够生育的机器的，他足够强壮，能够极大地承受生育带来的痛苦和伤害，所生下的后代也能继承了他优秀的体质，再说，外貌方面也没什么可以挑剔，莫里森拥有一头灿烂的金发，一双犹如藏了一个海洋一般深邃的眼睛，任谁看见都不会讨厌他那张脸，所以可以说从各方面来衡量杰克·莫里森都是那么完美。  
距离开场还有三十分钟，也就是说莫里森还有三十分钟安逸的时光可以度过。尽管还有三十分钟，笼子外的梯级观台已经几乎满座了。  
场馆里充斥着窃窃私语，莫里森知道那些人会怎么评价他的。  
拍卖史上最完美的一件商品。  
这是一个至高无上的称赞，但莫里森并不想收下这个美誉。  
他的管理人打开了莫里森背后的铁栅栏，进到了笼子里面。他手上还拿了一个口球，黑色的。莫里森蹙起了眉头，他厌恶那种颜色，还有那个形状。  
管理人对莫里森说了一句话，自认为这是对一个低贱的OMEGA最大的慈悲。他们是高等的种族，不应该和生育机器有太多的交流。  
莫里森沉默不语。他没什么可以说的，他也听不懂这些人的语言。  
见莫里森毫无反应，于是管理人顺理成章地为他戴上了那个口球。  
这个OMEGA出奇的倔强，可却也出奇的顺从。  
他会成为最有价值的商品的，管理人在心中计算了一下自己能从中得到的佣金，立即笑逐颜开。  
莫里森站在原地，静静地等待开幕。  
他事前就知道这场“展示”是做什么的。  
他会在这个笼子里被一个陌生的ALPHA强奸，在众目睽睽之下成结。莫里森早已经被喂下了足量的避孕药，这次成结不会让他怀孕，这样做的目的只是为了向买家展示商品的质量，就类似于一种仪式，用以昭告众人这个OMEGA是一件合格的商品。  
很荒谬，但这就是现实。  
他的腺体被烙下了一个奴隶的印记，使得他不可能再接受别的标记。  
他们以为这样就控制了杰克·莫里森，他们甚至还没有弄清楚杰克·莫里森这几个字到底是怎样拼的。  
莫里森觉得脚镣太重了，让他的腿有点泛酸。他开始期望这场可笑的闹剧快点开始，这样他就可以快点结束眼下的折磨，至于之后是被一个什么样的人买走，会遭受怎样的对待，统统都不重要了。  
开幕的鼓声响了起来，窃窃私语都不约而同地停止了下来。  
莫里森稍微抬起了头，眯起了眼睛。  
他的对面也有一个铁栅栏，另一个奴隶拖着同样重重的铁链被管理人带到了笼子里面。  
看，是另外一头野兽。  
虽然还没看得清楚样貌，但莫里森已经闻到了对方的气味。  
非常强烈，而且充满了侵略性，明明是无形的，却能犹如一把利剑，尖端正指着莫里森的心脏。  
莫里森发觉自己的喉咙在发痒。  
不会有错的，受到这股气味的影响，莫里森也被动的进入发情期了。  
OMEGA和ALPHA天生就该结合到一起，他们就像磁铁的两极，强大的引力让他们不自觉地缩短他们之间的距离。  
铁栅栏被打开了。  
将要与自己交配的对象被人用铁链牵着来到了笼子之中。  
莫里森那双湛蓝的眼睛停留在对方身上。  
一个犹如一头黑豹的男人，自然的深色肤色，双眼里透出的目光坚毅而且不容侵犯，脸上没有表情，除此之外，身体上还有很多细小的疤痕。莫里森知道那些疤痕是通过什么造成的，看来这个ALPHA的待遇并没有比自己好多少，至少为了不让他这件商品大打折扣，他们在调教自己的时候都尽量不弄出痕迹。  
管理人解开了ALPHA的铁链，这两个人就这样伫立着对视对方。  
他们都在等待一个信号，一个允许行动的信号。  
铁栅栏被重新关上，这个偌大的笼子里彻彻底底剩下他们两个人。  
莫里森觉得这种场合和古罗马的斗兽竞技没什么差别，对面这个ALPHA是野兽，他是那个被迫面对野兽的奴隶。  
观众们屏息凝视，静候事态发展。  
这场闹剧终于要开场了。  
他的野兽喷着热气朝自己走过来，脚步缓慢而且显得小心翼翼。  
莫里森不安地往后挪了一步，但因为脚镣，这一步的距离并不大，坐在观众席上的观众甚至还留意不到莫里森这个小动作。可是那头野兽却把莫里森的一举一动都看得清清楚楚，事无巨细都无一遗漏。  
气味的浓度在慢慢增加，紧紧地包裹着莫里森每一寸皮肤。  
他从来没直面过掠夺性如此强的ALPHA信息素。在莫里森成长生活的文明世界里并没有分化出这么多种性别，大家都遵循着道德与规矩，相互之间彬彬有礼，平等且安定地过着日子。但这是一个截然不同的世界，这个世界基于性别的分化而划分出地位等级，尽管不属于这个世界，莫里森仍要按照他们的游戏规则来小心行事。  
ALPHA的眼底闪过了红光，莫里森每一寸肌肉都紧绷了起来。  
观众席突然起哄了。  
这是一个信号。  
ALPHA真的就犹如一只豹子，矫健的腿一迈，莫里森还没反应得过来，他的身体已经扑了过来，一刹那间就将他压到在坚硬的地面上。莫里森的后脑重重地撞到了地面，痛得他呻吟了一声，因为戴着口球，这声音听起来竟然带了几分挑逗的意味。  
太近了，这样的距离太近了。  
ALPHA的信息素的气味充满了莫里森的鼻腔，让他的大脑像是燃烧了起来一样，差点就将他的理智毁于一旦。  
对方似乎很满意莫里森现在被压在自己胸脯下眼神迷离的样子。  
很好，就是这样，他们会顺利完成交配。  
观众又再发出一阵阵的浪潮，在催促着快点进入下一幕。  
那双宽厚的手掌撕开了莫里森原本就像破布一样的衣服，莫里森觉得自己的身体已经做好了迎接下一步的准备了。  
OMEGA总是这样，一点点信息素就能让他们丧失自我，成为一个只会渴求阴茎的婊子。  
ALPHA一口咬住了莫里森的脖子，咬得非常用力。  
如果不是因为他的腺体已经被烙成了疤痕，他会以为这个ALPHA想要标记自己。  
莫里森想要笑，却因为嘴巴被堵得死死的，结果变成了发出了奇怪的声音。  
ALPHA将此看作是OMEGA催促他赶紧做事的信号。  
于是ALPHA放开了口，撑起了上半身，好好看了看莫里森的脸。莫里森没想到这个ALPHA会这样做，他的眼神非常深邃，莫里森差点一下子就陷进去了，在信息素的影响下，这个对视充斥了甜蜜的香气。  
在莫里森迷迷糊糊找不到方向的时候，ALPHA一把掐住了他的脖子。  
莫里森如梦初醒，连忙挣扎了起来。他掐得实在太用力了，莫里森下意识觉得自己会被这个人活活掐死，于是他耗尽了全身的力气，企图扯开那钳制住自己脖子的手，但这一切都不过是徒劳，莫里森被人拎着脖子从地上提了起来，被迫仰起的头被聚光灯照个正着。  
无法吞咽下去的唾液顺着口球边流了下来。  
观众席之中爆发出尖叫，还有人激动地拍打着笼子的栏杆。  
莫里森的眼睛尽力地往下看，但只能勉强地看见对方的头顶。  
这是一个拥有绝对力量的ALPHA，携带了最优秀的基因，然而命运却让他成为了一个奴隶，在众目睽睽之下演着这样的闹剧。  
莫里森哼了一声，但是没有人听得见。  
也没有人看见他的眼底完全没有畏惧和恐慌。  
ALPHA突然收回了手，莫里森的身体就这样软绵绵的直摔在地上，铁制的镣铐砸在地上发出响亮的哐当声，让场内瞬间陷入了一种诡异的寂静中。  
莫里森的信息素突然膨胀起来，整个笼子里都充斥着OMEGA那独特的甜味。  
那双蓝色的眼睛竟然给了对方一个挑逗的眼神。  
婊子。  
ALPHA低吼了一声，将莫里森的双腿往上折，让他极大地露出了他的后穴。  
因为发情，莫里森的身体泛起了粉红色，他的毛细血管在扩张，血液像洪流一样直往他的大脑冲去，除了交配他就再也没有其他念头了。  
这就是OMEGA，天生就是最下贱的婊子。  
ALPHA说了一句话，莫里森仍然听不懂，他猜是在骂他的不知廉耻。  
ALPHA粗大的阴茎暴露在空气中，并且对准了莫里森的后穴。  
在此之前，莫里森甚至还没有过一次性交经历，但身体的本能已经让他做好了准备了。他大腿上滑过湿腻的液体，就连那从未暴露在他人眼前的穴口也在一开一合，从哪方面看，都已经准备万全了。  
ALPHA在毫无爱抚的情况下猛地贯穿了那张粉红色的小嘴，莫里森痛得想要大叫，却因为口球只能发出闷闷的哼声。  
莫里森弓起了腰，想要将身体尽可能缩起来，体内那根阴茎就像一根烧红了的铁柱，插入到柔软的甬道里然后搅动起来，搅得他五脏六腑都在翻转，视线自然也变得模糊不清了起来。  
目睹这犹如野兽一般的交配场面，观众们都发出满意的欢呼。  
莫里森觉得自己的耳膜要被这种难听的声音给震破了。  
ALPHA找到了莫里森的生殖腔，阴茎的头部就一直在那个地方磨蹭，想要强行打开那个秘地。  
莫里森并不清楚自己的身体构造，这副OMEGA的身体对于他来说就是崭新的，他只是一个寄宿在陌生的身体里的灵魂，现在灵魂与肉体的连接让他的意识忽远忽近。他知道有什么要来了，而且他内心对这件事的来临而感到爆发性的愉悦。  
他的口球被扯开了，然后ALPHA堵上了他的嘴。  
接吻不在这场娱乐游戏的预定环节之中，于是观众席的情绪爆发了。  
莫里森听到了带着暴怒的声音，尽管不知道具体说的是什么，他也能很好地明白到这个不听话的奴隶ALPHA惹怒了那些人。  
顽劣之心一下子就被挑引了起来，莫里森故意加深了那个吻。  
他们的信息素的气味交缠在一起，已经分不清彼此了。  
莫里森将自己的双腿打得更开，为了更好地迎合对方的阴茎，只可惜脚上的铁镣限制了他的行动。  
ALPHA感觉到他的小动作，双手一把就捉住那条铁链，各自左右一拉，跟拉断纸条一样轻易将铁镣给扯开了。  
没有了束缚，莫里森的脚软弱无力地落在了ALPHA的肩膀上。  
ALPHA显然对现在的姿势更加满意，他粗粗地吐出气息，混合了浓烈的催情味道的气息打到了莫里森的脸上，他长长的睫毛因为惊喜而轻轻颤抖。  
对，就是这样，就是这样更加粗暴地占有这具不知廉耻的身体。  
ALPHA拼命转换着角度在撞击他的体内，莫里森的后穴被撑到了一个夸张的形状，要裂开的痛感和被填满的满足感交替地刺激着他的神经，在他几乎要分不清方向的时候，ALPHA恶劣地将手指按在了他的会阴处，温柔地摩擦了起来。莫里森更加大声地呻吟起来，错乱中他甚至以为这根阴茎每次的进入都会将它的形状烙印在他的肠道，让他的生殖腔彻底变成只能接受他的阴茎进入的形状。  
有人将东西扔到笼子上，不满的呼声越来越高。  
莫里森应该是他们的商品，这只是一场商品展示，而并不是一场单方面的性交派对。  
ALPHA一只手捧住了莫里森的脸。  
他们四目对视，有那么一瞬间，莫里森似乎感受到了对方的思维。  
他能从这只野兽的眼神中读懂他的想法。  
莫里森又再献上一个吻，这让ALPHA的阴茎又再粗大了一圈。  
观众席上暴动了起来，那些人趴到了笼子前，用力地摇晃着笼子的铁杆，想要将坚硬无比的铁杆摇断，冲进来阻止这场闹剧继续往不可收拾的方向发展。  
ALPHA的阴茎刺入他的生殖腔的时候，莫里森颤抖了一下。  
泛着红潮的莫里森贴到了他的ALPHA的耳边，用细不可闻的声音说道：“他们喂我的那些避孕药我都没有吃下去。”  
所以只要成结，他就能成功受孕。  
莫里森不确定他的ALPHA能否听懂他的话，ALPHA只用了行动回应他。  
他一口咬上了莫里森的腺体，尖利的牙齿深入血肉。  
香甜的气息又再一次爆发，所有闻到这股气味的人都停下了手中的动作。  
莫里森的气味能让所有ALPHA都陷入了疯狂，失去自我。  
压在莫里森身上的ALPHA低声咆哮起来，犹如熔岩般热烫的精液全数灌入了莫里森的生殖腔内。  
一股不容侵犯的力量强行分开了两个人。  
阴茎离开了莫里森的后穴，带出了部分白花花的精液，沾在他的大腿内侧。  
APLHA被重新用铁链锁了起来，就在莫里森眼前。  
“你会来找我的，对吧？”莫里森用沙哑的声音说。  
莫里森的语言在这个世界并不通行，这句话应该没有人能听懂。  
APLHA低垂着头，双眼被蒙上，被强行拖离了笼子。  
他的APLHA已经成功标记他了，莫里森的身体将会永远留下他的气味，他会跟着这股气味来找到自己的。  
莫里森无声地瘫倒在地上，露出了一个微笑。  
旁边仍然是鼓噪着的人群。

02  
就连莫里森自己也不愿意想起，自己是自愿被送到这个世界来的。  
这次混乱的开端源自一场意外。  
原型机试飞计划原本应该随着莉娜·奥克斯顿的消失而被取消，谁都没有想到不死心的科研组竟然还准备了二次试飞，而被选拔坐上改进的原型战机的人，偏偏又是没有任何飞行驾驶经验的杰克·莫里森。他们需要一个身体素质极好的人，于是莫里森就临危受命了。  
当时的他甚至还有了被选上的使命感，是的，他的确为此感到了光荣。  
除了莫里森本人，没有人知道他在原型战机里经历了什么。莫里森觉得自己的身体被拆开，又被重塑，最后夺回意识的时候，人已经身处一个奇怪的世界里。他也搞不清楚自己是跌入了时空的夹缝还是来到了另一个星系的生命星球，不过他至少知道自己不会在这鬼地方受到什么很好的待遇。  
笼子里的闹剧结束之后，莫里森理所当然地被“回收”了。  
管理人从里到外将莫里森彻底“清洗”了一遍，仍然洗不去他身上那股属于ALPHA的气味，这时候他们才清楚明白到，即使腺体已经被破坏，ALPHA仍然是有能力标记OMEGA的。不服从指令的奴隶ALPHA引起了大范围的轰动，展示环节正在被考虑是否要永久地取消，而眼下还有一个问题就是对于莫里森这件残次的“商品”的处理方案。  
莫里森听不懂他们的语言，但他猜可行的办法有两个，一是将他重新“包装”放回到拍卖场去，二是将他杀掉。  
无论哪个方案，莫里森都不喜欢。  
莫里森重新住回到禁闭房里，靠着听锁链的响声打发着暗无天日的时光。  
禁闭房的铁栏杆前经常守着两名看守，他们是ALPHA，闻得到莫里森被标记了的气味，侵略性更强的ALPHA留下来的气味让他们坐立难安，莫里森经常他们用厌恶的语气谈话，内容大概都是说到他和那个奴隶在笼子里做的疯狂的事。莫里森敢打赌在这个等级森严的社会，从来没有奴隶敢做出如此挑战权威的事，他做了第一次尝试，而且打算做第二次。  
他知道那头野兽会来带走自己的，现在只是需要给他一点指引。  
莫里森悄悄用指甲撕开了自己已经烙成疤痕的腺体，OMEGA的气味很快就扩散在空气中。相比起真正的发情期，这股味道还是太弱了，更何况那个ALPHA的气味仍然覆盖着他的身体，不过没关系，这已经足够了，莫里森知道眼前这两个头脑简单的ALPHA会上当的。  
虽然非常微弱，但香甜的OMEGA气息还是引起了ALPHA的注意，他们将视线集中在赤身裸体的莫里森上。  
莫里森像逗狗一样 ，晃了晃捆住自己的铁链。  
隔着石墙，这声音可以说是细不可闻，但是在相对封闭而且安静的空间里，再小的声音都会被无限放大。  
昏暗的灯光下，莫里森的蓝眼睛就像玻璃珠一样闪亮。他知道什么样的行为会在两名看守的眼中充满了挑衅性，而对于他自己来说又不是太过出格。  
两名看守果然受到了莫里森的蛊惑，开始向铁栅栏靠近。  
他们没有铁栏的钥匙，这点莫里森是清楚的，但他们会有他们的用处。  
两名ALPHA在商量着什么。如果可以，他们会将莫里森拆骨入腹，不遵守命令的人，不管是ALPHA还是OMEGA都应该被处死，但是现在碍于自己的身份，他们并不能做什么。莫里森受到了管理人的偏爱，只因为他是来自外域的宝物。这件事就像一根刺，一直深入他们的血肉之中，规则不能被破坏，他们痛恨这个破坏了规则的OMEGA。  
莫里森再次敲响了铁链，其中一名ALPHA不满他嚣张的态度，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，愤怒地踢了一脚铁栏，示意他老实点。莫里森没有就此老实起来，反而变本加厉，摇晃起他的铁链。这种杂音绝对称不上悦耳，相反，毫无规律可言的击打声非常刺激神经，这下就连那个打算旁观好戏的看守也冷静不下去，跟着辱骂莫里森。  
他需要再吵闹一点，最好招来什么东西。  
为了和铁链声抗衡，两名ALPHA疯狂地踢打铁栏，试图盖过莫里森弄出来的充满挑衅的噪音。  
莫里森突然停下了手，他终于近距离闻到了野兽的气味了。  
一股鲜血从他的脚边流淌而过。莫里森静静地看着之前和自己交配过的野兽拿着滴血的匕首，身披黑袍，再也不是一副奴颜婢膝的模样，而是堂而皇之地站在他的眼前。  
两名看守被人从背后割喉，他的ALPHA动作干净利落，两个人甚至还发不出一丝呼救的声音就被了结了。  
他做得非常好，莫里森露出了满意的笑容。  
“我知道你会来的。”  
他不确定对方听不听得懂，但莫里森还是想和他说话。  
ALPHA发出了带有一丝甜腻意味的低吼。他一拳砸歪了铁栏的锁，弯腰进到禁闭房里，帮莫里森挣开那些束缚住他的铁链。  
莫里森动了动他的手腕，活动了一下筋骨。  
ALPHA将他身上的黑袍拿了下来，扔在莫里森头上。他还对着莫里森说了一句话，可惜莫里森听不懂。他现在觉得听不懂这个世界的语言挺遗憾的，至少他想知道这个ALPHA在说什么。  
ALPHA为他们的逃跑准备了一条相对安全的道路，莫里森只需要不发出一丁点声音跟在他后面跑就是了。  
当莫里森以为他的ALPHA将一切都安排妥当，事情会顺利发展下去的时候，他嗅到了空气中徒然升高的ALPHA气息，不只是眼前这个人的，还有数不胜数的其他人的气味。  
事情实在是败露得太快了。  
莫里森紧了紧身上的袍子，觉得喉咙发烫。过多的ALPHA气息让他的心情难以平复下来，虽然理智一直在提醒他需要保持清醒，可是他的身体却不怎么听从他的指挥。他一直弄不懂自己这具曾经被撕裂成无数碎片又被拼凑回来的身体。  
在转入一条弯道的时候，他的ALPHA突然停下了脚步，在墙上摸索着什么。  
莫里森立即就紧张了起来，他们不能停留，一旦停下脚步，搜索他们的人很快就能根据他们的气味追踪过来了。  
ALPHA似乎终于发现了墙壁的秘密，在他按下砖缝之间的一处，墙竟然旋转开来，出现了一个暗室的入口。莫里森也不想知道他的ALPHA是怎么知道这里有个密室的，反正现在这个密室可是帮了他们很大的一个忙。  
暗室里充满腐败的气味，应该长年没有人进过来了。  
门关上了之后，里面就彻底没了光源，相当于丧失了视力。莫里森下意识地伸手捉住了在他身前的人，两人之间的联系至少不能中断。  
ALPHA的气息还是十分高涨，他们会追踪OMEGA的气味来到附近的，躲在这儿只是权宜之计，接下来怎么成功逃出去才是他们要面对的大问题。  
他的ALPHA又说了句话，在黑暗中，莫里森不能从他的表情来推测他的意思。  
这还真是麻烦。  
在莫里森思考着用什么方法能让他们好好交流的时候，他的ALPHA突然捂住了他的嘴，整个人都靠了过来，在莫里森还没想清楚到底发生了什么的时候，他人已经被推到了墙边，然后有什么热热的东西抵在了他的屁股上。  
操。莫里森在心里骂了一句。  
这个ALPHA竟然在这种时候发情了。  
密闭的空间里的ALPHA信息素爆发了，那股气味又包裹着莫里森每一根神经，他的脑袋里就好像有根棍子，在将脑浆搅得一塌糊涂。  
毫无疑问的，OMEGA又被强制发情了。  
不，现在不是做这种事的时候。  
莫里森竭力要保持自己的理智，伸手去推开压在他身上的ALPHA，可是因为发情，他根本使不出力气。  
他讨厌被控制，但是他无法反抗。  
莫里森的脸被一只大手一把推到墙上，让他转不过头来。本来他就没有穿衣物，现在那个ALPHA一撩起他的袍子，他的阴茎就直接贴在他的肛口上了。  
OMEGA甜蜜的信息素也随着情动而高涨起来，吓得莫里森猛地要挣扎。  
他这股气味绝对会引来其他ALPHA的，到时候他们说不定能拆了这堵墙。  
他的ALPHA不容莫里森有任何反抗的行为，一只手就将他压制得死死的，充满侵略性的信息素像滚烫的熔岩，烫得莫里森的血液都要沸腾起来了。  
如果现在有光，莫里森会见到自己因为发情而泛红的皮肤。  
莫里森想要发出声音抗议，头发却被粗暴地抓了过去，对方一下子咬住了他的嘴唇，将所有声音都堵了回去。  
莫里森艰难地睁开一边眼睛，在黑暗中，他什么都看不见，只能感受到炽热的气息打在自己脸上。  
还有那难耐的喘息声。  
当那火热得像烧红了的铁的器官捅入自己的后穴的时候，莫里森觉得自己的身体大概又要被撕裂开来了。即使被动进入了发情，他的身体还没准备好，这次和第一次完全不一样，他上下两张嘴都被弄痛了，他的眼角甚至还挤出了一点泪花。  
这个ALPHA真是野蛮得像只野兽。  
在莫里森受到信息素的影响变得浑浑噩噩之前，ALPHA握住了他的阴茎。  
从来没有想过自己会被抚慰的莫里森吃了一惊，还没等他来得及做出什么什么反应，ALPHA已经粗鲁地快速套弄了起来。他从来没想到自己竟然会首先从前面得到快感，他甚至没想过这个ALPHA愿意触碰他的下体。他接受过属于OMEGA的教育，尽管不能完全领会到每一句的意思，但他也知道，在这个世界OMEGA只是低等的生育机器，不配得到性爱方面的快感。  
ALPHA的手活毫无技术可言，可是多亏了进入发情，莫里森现在兴奋得不行。  
他已经不想再考虑其他问题了。这就是OMEGA的天性，他如此告诉自己。  
ALPHA开始在他体内冲撞起来，可是细碎的呻吟全被堵住了，变成了可怜兮兮的呜咽，痛楚和快感折磨着他的思维，他的后穴也因为超出预期的刺激而紧紧地绞住入侵的外物。  
ALPHA放开了莫里森的嘴，贴着他的耳朵，说了一句话。  
明明他不懂这种语言，可是莫里森却觉得自己能理解他的ALPHA在说什么。  
他在叫自己尽情地释放自己的信息素。  
ALPHA将他翻了过来，抱起了他光裸的大腿，莫里森的背直接顶在了冰凉的墙上，因为双脚离地的不安感让莫里森立即抱住了对方的头，紧紧的不敢放手。  
他的ALPHA又再说话了，这次他让OMEGA好好看着他的眼睛。  
该死的，这里黑漆漆一片，他的眼睛也是黑漆漆的一片，到底要看哪里。  
莫里森皱着眉头，他的胸膛微微起伏，他的信息素气味就像窖藏多年的美酒被拉开了软木塞的一瞬间那样，充斥着每一寸空气里。他知道这股气味肯定也漏到外面去了，那些ALPHA将会追着这股气味找到这儿来的。  
可是现在他已经不在乎了。  
他只想继续交配。  
ALPHA自顾自的操弄着他，力道大得惊人，快感逐渐升上莫里森的心头，他沉溺于这种感觉中，即使后背已经被磨蹭掉一大片皮肤，被咬过的嘴唇还是火辣辣的痛，他还是喜欢这种被填满的感觉。  
他觉得自己要被这根阴茎劈开成两半了。  
ALPHA的呼吸渐渐变重，莫里森知道他要做什么，本来被快感蒙蔽的理智瞬间又重燃起来。  
不，上次说没有吃下避孕药是骗人的，这次他要是再次射进来的话，说不定真的会怀孕。  
“不要……”  
莫里森无力地推着他的ALPHA。  
他不能怀孕，他没有资格去承担一个新生命。  
他的ALPHA在最后一刻似乎读懂了他的意思，将阴茎抽离了出来，将精液溅在了他的小腹上。  
莫里森倒在了ALPHA的怀里，他捡起滑落到地上的黑袍，重新将莫里森包裹在温暖的布料当中。

莫里森醒来的时候，发现自己被背在身后，头顶是清明的月光，周围是凛冽的夜风。  
他们已经逃了出来了，他不知道他的ALPHA用了什么方式。他闻到了对方身上有股新鲜并且浓烈的血腥味。  
“我想我对你应该要有个称呼。”  
莫里森仍然非常疲累，将头挨到了对方的颈侧。  
“加比，你看这个称呼怎样？”  
他收紧了环住对方的手臂，吐出的音节就像情人之间的低语：“加比。”

03  
坐上原型机之前，莫里森和他的同事有过一场争吵。  
其实是非常微不足道的小事。小到莫里森已经不记得起因是什么了。  
和他吵架的同事叫加布里尔·莱耶斯，大家都亲切地称呼他做加比，只有莫里森从来都不这样喊他，因为他们的关系不好。  
所有人都知道他和莱耶斯的关系差，至于为什么这么差，所有人都不知道。  
他们像是刺猬和仙人掌，都是带刺儿的。  
但其实莫里森的心底一直藏着一个小秘密。  
他们曾经有气氛很好的时候。一次时空实验成功完成，全体成员都到酒吧庆祝的时候，莫里森拿着他那杯烈酒，靠近到莱耶斯的身边。那时候充斥着他鼻腔里的都是酒精混合了木桶芳香的气息，好闻而且醉人，让他的大脑分不清东南西北，而莱耶斯就像一块磁铁，强大的引力在吸引他过去。  
气氛和时机都非常对，于是他坐到了莱耶斯的旁边，这次他们没有吵架，他们也没有任何理由去吵架。  
可能也就一杯酒的事情，两个人都可以借着喝醉了，然后胡作非为。  
然而事实是莱耶斯倒掉了莫里森的烈酒，他们虽然没有吵起来，但是什么都没有发生。  
莫里森自顾自地认为可能是自己那天穿的衣服太难看了。  
之后他和莱耶斯的关系就一直停滞不前，不是见面吵架就是无言冷战，他总是搞不清楚莱耶斯生气的点，每次情绪都会被带进去，怒意很容易就被调动起来，然后说出的话句句带刺。  
天知道他本意真的不是如此。他不讨厌莱耶斯，只是似乎莱耶斯很讨厌他。  
当他看见和加布里尔·莱耶斯长得一模一样的ALPHA的时候，不可否认，他内心深处那块磁铁又再发挥作用了。  
一间小旅馆二楼的客房里，莫里森结束了回忆，捏紧了披风，静心听着门外的声音。  
他的加比没有和他一起，而是独自下楼去了。  
楼下是个小酒吧，莫里森只是对里面的场景有过匆匆一瞥。那里有数不尽的ALPHA和OMEGA在来来往往，当中自然不乏一些皮肉交易。酒吧里播放的音乐，侍应递上的调和酒，人们身上喷洒的香水，无一不带着催情的意味。即使在楼上，莫里森仍然能感受到那股高涨的情欲气息，还好他已经被标记，除了加比的信息素，再也没有其他气味能让他心烦意乱。  
现在的他闻起来就只有ALPHA留下来的充满侵略性的气味，这使得他可以伪装成一个ALPHA一会儿，这种情况要比他自己OMEGA的信息素胡乱散发要好上不少，至少楼下的ALPHA不会闻到那些乱七八糟的气味找上门来。此时此刻莫里森才想要嘲笑自己，他对加比一无所知，竟然凭那次肉体关系就将自己的命运赌上了，虽然就结果来看，他并没有赌错。其实从他看见加比的第一眼，他就知道自己不会赌错，但没有人能够知道往后的事，毕竟他甚至连加比刚才离开是为了做什么都不知道，可以说，他的将来仍然是飘摇不定的。  
莫里森推开了虚掩着的窗，想要让晚风吹醒一下自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋。  
在朦胧的睡意中，他看见加比经过了楼下，在进门之前对方抬头看了一眼二楼的窗，他们的视线对上了。  
加比穿着一件黑色的紧身夹克，莫里森还记得之前他才裸着上半身。  
不一会儿，门就被敲响了。  
他本来打算去开门的，但想了想这不应该，加比有这间房间的钥匙。  
莫里森的大脑一下子就清醒了，他赤着脚，小心翼翼地挪到门边，通过猫眼看向门外。  
的确是穿着黑色夹克的加比。  
他为什么不直接掏钥匙开门？  
等了一会儿，门锁自己动了起来。那不寻常的扭动声说明并不是钥匙插进了锁了，门后的那个人在强行撬锁。  
莫里森立即缩回到窗边，准备有什么意外就跳窗逃走。  
很快，门锁就被破坏了，木门咿呀一声被推开。  
莫里森和对方再次四目对视，对方黑如黑夜的双眸中闪过一丝兴奋。  
“加比？”  
“杰克，我终于找到你了。”  
他听得懂的语言从加比的口中吐出的时候，莫里森彻底愣住了。  
对方身上没有他熟悉的那股ALPHA信息素的气味。  
“加布里尔……莱耶斯？”  
“是我，”他打量一下满是警惕的莫里森，“你在防范什么？”  
莫里森的眼神闪烁了一下，“你身上没有信息素的气味。”  
眼前的加布里尔·莱耶斯是个BETA？只有BETA不会释放信息素，但是对于这个世界来说，生育能力代表一切，区别于ALPHA和OMEGA之外的第三种性别BETA被视作没有作用的一类，很多婴儿在确认性别为BETA之后就会被溺毙，所以基本没有成年的BETA存在。这也是他接受过的性别教育里有的内容，他看过那些溺毙婴儿的剪贴画。  
看情况莱耶斯同样来到了这个世界，但是他的身体没有被重塑。  
这将增加他在这个世界的危险性。  
显然莱耶斯不了解这个世界的规矩。  
“信息素？”莱耶斯危险地眯起了眼睛，“你变成了个ALPHA？还是OMEGA？”  
“你知道？”莫里森的蓝眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
“来之前温斯顿详细调查过，算是稍微了解了些。”  
想到自己的经历可能已经被全部知道了，莫里森莫名的觉得心被攥紧，那样耻辱的遭遇，他不想让任何一个认识他的人知道，尤其是莱耶斯。  
“那你……”  
“我不知道你经历过什么，”莱耶斯的话让莫里森稍微安下心来，但很快又让他不快了起来，“但很明显，你过得不好，杰克。”  
莫里森紧了紧身上的披风，“加布里尔，有件事你必须要知道，你的性别在这个星球非常危险。”  
“别管那些有的没的，我也不想在这鬼地方多留，我就是来找你回去的，杰克。”莱耶斯三步并作两步走了过去，一手抓住了莫里森的手腕，将他拉到了自己眼前，“我们不能逗留在这个星球太久。”  
莫里森披风下不着半缕。如果莱耶斯能闻到信息素的气味，他会发现房间里的野兽气息徒然高涨了。  
“离我远点，加布里尔。”莫里森推开了他。  
ALPHA留下的气味呛得他有些难受了。  
可是加比不在的话，这股气味不可能上涨的。  
莫里森一个激灵，往后退了几步，接着就看见了站在莱耶斯身后的人。  
ALPHA一脸阴沉地看着这一幕，眼睛红得能滴出血，他咧开嘴，威胁的低吼从他的喉咙发出，危险的气息笼罩着他。  
“加比！”  
莫里森立即挡在了ALPHA的身前。  
他能徒手扯断铁链，捏断一两根骨头对于他来说根本不在话下，莫里森不能让他的ALPHA对莱耶斯出手。  
莱耶斯也发现了这个和他长得一模一样的人，两人视线对上的那一刻仿佛有火光闪过。  
“杰克，他叫加比？”  
“嗯，大概吧……”  
他其实不知道ALPHA真正的名字，毕竟他们根本没办法交流。  
ALPHA在跟莫里森说话，但莫里森一句都听不懂，他只知道他的ALPHA非常愤怒，那语气恨不得立即将莱耶斯拆骨入腹。  
他不能让ALPHA一直这样情绪高涨下去，他失控的信息素熏得他快要呕吐了。于是莫里森扯过对方的下巴，狠狠地亲了上去，堵住了那张嘴，舌头肆意地在ALPHA的口腔内搅动，很快对方也沉溺在这个毫无技巧的亲吻中。  
在旁边目睹这一幕的莱耶斯目瞪口呆。他有点接受不了这个信息量。  
结束了这个吻，ALPHA冷静了下来，但他还是狠狠地剜了莱耶斯一眼。  
因为缺氧莫里森的脸颊有些潮红。莱耶斯没见过这样的莫里森，不过他从他们的反应就知道，莫里森和眼前这个跟自己长了一张脸的男人已经互相“绑定”，他们一方是ALPHA，一方是OMEGA。温斯顿在这方面调查得非常清楚，而且也实在过于清楚了，有很多莱耶斯并不想知道的知识也被那头聪明的猩猩强行塞到脑袋里。  
见鬼的，他才不想看着莫里森和一个男人缠缠绵绵。  
而那个粗鄙如野兽的男人显然不仅仅满足于莫里森的一个献吻。他将莫里森的献吻视作一个信号。  
感受到波动起来的信息素气味，莫里森一下子就慌了。  
他可不想在莱耶斯面前被ALPHA搞得意乱情迷分不清自己在哪。  
莫里森紧抓住ALPHA的手臂，死命地摇着头，“不要，加比，我不要！”  
不知道是真的听不懂莫里森的意思，还是故意为之，ALPHA并没有停下他的动作，那双和莱耶斯一模一样的眼睛深情地望着莫里森的双眸，深邃得仿佛要将莫里森所有小心思都纳入眼底。  
这次ALPHA的信息素比任何一次都要来得强烈，莫里森差点腿一软就坐在地上了。身为一个彻彻底底的OMEGA，他该死的根本不能反抗他的ALPHA任何一个命令。  
在莫里森还在跟本能抗争的时候，ALPHA轻而易举地将手臂穿过他的腿间，将他整个人抱了起来。  
莫里森尖叫了一声，随后他的披风就跌落在地板上。  
ALPHA胯间的硬物摩擦着他的会阴，而他的肛口则完全暴露在空气中。  
已经无法回头了。  
莫里森全身的力气仿佛都被抽走，他趴在ALPHA的肩头上，软绵绵地说：“不要看，加布里尔……”  
才不到一分钟，他已经使不出一丝力气了，下体也湿滑得完全能接纳对方的庞然大物。  
就着这个抱起来的姿势，对方的阴茎如之前那样，毫无障碍地插进了他的后穴，被填得满满当当的一刻，莫里森忍不住呻吟了出声。  
ALPHA开始抽插起来，莫里森始终死死抓住他的背，紧紧闭着嘴。  
他不要在莱耶斯面前叫出声。  
房间里回荡着粗粗的喘息声，莫里森没有听到莱耶斯发出什么声音。  
该死的，他真的就在看着吗？这个念头快要让莫里森丧失理智了。  
莫里森浅浅的呻吟听起来就像哭了一样，ALPHA突然停下了动作，莫里森愣了一下。他抬起了头，看见了莱耶斯赤裸的视线。  
都完了。  
ALPHA突然抽出了阴茎，将莫里森放在地上，翻过了他的身体，让他背对着自己跪爬着。  
因为这个耻辱的姿势，莫里森浑身颤抖起来。  
他该不是想要从后面操进来吧？  
“不要，停下来，加比！”  
莫里森开始挣扎，但是他的身体被ALPHA死死按着，他的屁股高高抬起，然后那根粗长湿滑的阴茎又再毫无阻碍地操了进去。  
而莱耶斯，则一直沉默地看着整个过程。  
莫里森咬紧了下唇，但是细碎的呻吟还是溢了出来。  
这根本是强奸。  
莫里森的双眼溢满了泪水，那根插在他屁股里的阴茎毫不温柔地在里面横冲直撞，可是即使是如此，他还是可悲地被调动起情欲，快感慢慢攀升，双眼也变得迷离了。  
ALPHA的信息素像是一股暖流，让他全身的血管都舒张开来。呻吟声越来越压抑不住，开始响亮起来。  
在莫里森的双眼失去焦点之前，另一个人站在了他面前。  
“杰克，张开嘴。”  
莱耶斯的声音就像一个魔咒，迷乱中的莫里森按照他说的张开了他因为之前的亲吻而变得红润的嘴唇，另一根粗大的阴茎毫不留情地捅了进去。  
湿热的口腔让莱耶斯舒服得低呼了一声。  
他也不知道自己为什么要在莫里森被操的时候操莫里森的嘴，该死的，他也闻到了房间里有股奇怪的香甜气味，这应该就是信息素的味道了。这股香味燃烧着他的神经，让他的本能在叫嚣。  
莱耶斯抓住莫里森的头发，强迫他的头前后晃动起来。  
前后遭到夹击的莫里森早就不能保持他的理智，两个人从生理到心理上都带给了他莫大的快感，即使没有人安慰他的前面，他都觉得自己快要射出来了。  
“呜……”  
两人的频率不约而同地同时加快，莫里森突然感受到身后的阴茎突然大了一圈，将生殖腔撑到了极限。  
糟糕，他成结了。  
不要，他不要怀孕。  
“呜呜……”  
精液灌了进去，发抖的莫里森被这一下烫得浑身一颤。  
另一边，莱耶斯也抽出了自己的阴茎，将精液射在他的脸上，粘稠的白色液体就这样挂在他的长睫毛上。  
该死的性感。  
莱耶斯捧起了莫里森的脸，亲了亲他的额头。  
等他抬头时，就发现那个和他拥有同一张脸的ALPHA正恶狠狠地看着他。

04  
杰克·莫里森会是个很讨人喜欢的人。  
发现他昏迷在一堆废铁中的OMEGA猎人在看见他的第一眼就知道。  
莫里森散发着一股前所未有的香甜气息，那是属于OMEGA独特的味道，就像一朵盛开的花，在呼吁着赶紧将他折下。  
猎人很满意自己的猎犬找到的这件猎物。  
莫里森醒来的时候，还以为自己被好心人救了，连连说了好几句多谢，然后他遗憾地发现，他们之间的语言并不相通。他尝试告诉对方自己的名字是杰克·莫里森，但对方始终用OMEGA来称呼他。等到他知道“OMEGA”的含义的时候，他已经被戴上铁链，送到了交易场里。在那儿他见到了很多自己的“同类”，并在奴隶教育中学懂了这个世界的规则。  
莫里森是第一个同时拥有灿烂的金发和蓝色眼睛的OMEGA，他被视作一件重要的商品，被单独囚禁了起来。他的第一个管理人试图打破交易场的规则，非法侵占他，那是莫里森的神经第一次被ALPHA的信息素冲击，那种感觉试过一次就足够了，比在失重的原型机里抛来抛去还难受。  
最后莫里森的运气不错，管理人的坏主意进行到一半就被发现了，之后他就换了另一个管理人。那是个自大狂妄的家伙，比起性欲，他的控制欲更加高涨，他不允许莫里森违背他的命令，曾经多次临时标记了他，这种行为跟给狗戴颈圈没什么差别，偶尔这名管理人还会真的牵着铁链，领着莫里森到外面转悠一圈，就像牵狗走秀。  
无论莫里森多么小心翼翼，管理人喜怒无常的性子还是那样难以捉摸。偶尔他会换来一顿打，更糟糕的话，他会得到一次服从性教育，在众目睽睽下，像家畜一样无条件服从管理人的一切要求，除了性方面的。他的精神一度被逼到一个极限，就像压到尽头的弹簧，拉到极致的皮筋，随时随地都会崩溃。莫里森在忍受了这一切的情况下，仍然一直等着一个摆脱现状的机会。  
他以为，至少他会等来他的同伴来救他。  
这一等就是一年。因为不满出价太低，期间他一直没有被卖出去，他的管理人已经更换过好几个，热潮期也迎来了好几次。  
他最讨厌的就是热潮期的来临。  
每逢热潮期到来，就会有陌生的ALPHA来给予他临时标记，还有那些不怀好意的抚慰。他全身泛红地暴露在一群人的目光下，繁殖的本能占据了他的大脑，理智早就烟消云散，只渴望着有什么东西狠狠撞入自己的生殖腔，而那些人只会看着，用他们ALPHA的气味给予他的神经无尽的压力，他只能像个溺水的人一样无力地挣扎，在实在无法忍耐的时候，他跪贴在他们的脚下，哀求得到一个触碰。仅仅是肌肤相交就能让他全身都像燃烧起来那样，心脏每跳动一下，都伴随着灼烧的痛感。  
他以为他会就这样因为无法交配而死去。一个可笑至极的死法。  
这段时光对于莫里森来说，实在太过漫长了。  
长得即使已经逃离了这种生活，那难受感还会追随他到梦中，反复噬咬着他的知觉。  
“哈啊……”  
莫里森从床上惊醒，汗浸湿了他的薄衫。这件衣服应该是在他昏迷之后帮他穿上的，好歹加比没让他一直这样赤身裸体下去。  
一只手掌朝他伸来，莫里森惊恐地躲开，看清楚是莱耶斯的手之后，他才放松了一直紧绷的身体，但始终没有主动亲近对方。  
“你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”  
莱耶斯坐在了床边那张椅子上，而他的ALPHA坐在门边的椅子上。他们昨晚还箭弩拔张的，现在倒老老实实一人占据了房间的一个角落，形成一个对角线。  
莫里森没兴趣知道在昨晚自己被操昏了过去之后莱耶斯和加比发生了什么。肉眼可见莱耶斯脸上多了两道新鲜的伤口，不深，而加比裸露出来的手臂明显淤青了一大片，但因为他本身肤色比较深，看上去并不是太明显。这样的“战况”还不算太惨烈，已经低于莫里森的预期了。  
莫里森平静地起床，故意无视房间里尴尬的气氛，走到桌边抓起上面已经冷掉的食物就往嘴里塞。  
他饿坏了。如果要说，他有一年没吃过正常的食物了，交易场里为他准备的永远只有难以下咽的流食。  
“杰克。”莱耶斯喊了他一声。  
莫里森停下来拿着面包往嘴塞的动作，回头看了他一眼。  
“跟那边那头野兽说，你该回去了。”  
他看了加比一眼，又将视线转回到莱耶斯身上，“只有你来了吗？”  
“他们改良了机体，只能坐两个人，这次只有我来了，还有个位置是给你准备的，杰克。”  
莫里森拉开了桌子前的椅子，坐了下来。  
“如果我说我不想回去呢？”  
莱耶斯的声音压低了几度，“为什么？”  
“我以为你讨厌我，基地里见不到我你应该很高兴才对，指挥官的位置你不是一直都很想要吗？”  
“你什么毛病，杰克·莫里森？”  
“我没病，我在这个世界过得很好，加比会陪着我。”  
“你所谓的过得很好就是被那头野兽没日没夜地操？”  
“闭嘴，加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
他们又像以前那样说不过三句吵起来了。  
莫里森攥了攥拳头，又放开，转而看向加比。他的ALPHA抱着臂，安静地旁观他们争吵。  
他听不懂他们说了些什么。  
莫里森突然觉得有股闷气堵在他胸口，让他呼吸不畅。  
他走到窗边，做了几次深呼吸，这种情况还是不能很好地缓解，于是他打算到外面转一圈。好不容易才拥有了自由，他要享受一下这样的奢侈。  
莫里森拉过了加比的手离开了房间。  
临走前，加比给了莱耶斯一个挑衅的眼神。  
他们牵着手离开了旅馆。莫里森的金发被斗篷很好地遮起来，在旁人眼中，他们就是一对普通的ALPHA与OMEGA。  
加比带他来到了旅馆不远处的集市里，那儿非常热闹。  
莫里森第一次有机会审视这个陌生的世界，然后他惊奇地发现，这个世界和自己原本所处的世界也没什么太大的区别。  
这个小镇漫天黄沙，应该是位于沙漠边沿上。这让他想起了埃及的吉萨，他曾经在那儿执行过任务。  
集市上有很多小摊，贩卖的大抵是些莫里森在埃及见过的小玩意。说实话，这的确有些勾起了他的思乡之情了。  
很快，他就想到了独自留在旅馆的莱耶斯。  
他不能跟莱耶斯直白地解释ALPHA与OMEGA到底是怎样的存在，他相信温斯顿的调查仍然是不够充分的，从莱耶斯发现了他和加比之间的联系之后仍没有做出反应就能猜得出。  
他原本的身体早在原型机出现意外的时候撕裂消散，现在这具身体可以说是属于他的，也可以说是不属于他的。这是OMEGA的身体，一具能够怀孕的身体，一具会因为热潮期而发疯的身体。莫里森根本不敢想象自己回去之后彻底缺少ALPHA的信息素后会做出什么失态的事情，他知道热潮期有多可怕，那已经成为了他唯一惧怕的事情了。  
察觉到莫里森的手在发抖，加比无意识地加紧了握住他手掌的力道。  
加比说了句莫里森听不懂的话，莫里森胡乱地点着头，想要把这窘迫的状况给糊弄过去。  
他们走到了人烟稀少的地方，加比突然把他拽到一个小巷里，亲吻上他。  
他没有闻到ALPHA喷涌出来的信息素味道，可是他还是手臂用力，一把推开了压在自己身上的野兽，强行打断这个吻。  
他不能让接吻成为一个做爱的信号。说实话，他其实非常害怕性交带来的快感，那会让他变得不是自己，这时间和地点也不该是让他们发情的催化剂。  
该死的，莫里森突然就想起来昨晚迷迷糊糊中他还帮莱耶斯做了次口活。  
他靠在墙上喘着大气，心情实在是一团糟。  
加比没有因为他的拒绝而生气，反而舔了舔嘴角，凑到他的耳边，说了一句话。可惜莫里森仍然是听不懂的。  
在他还在发懵的时候，加比驾轻熟路地将双手搭在他的裤头上。  
“不，我不想做，加比。”莫里森想要使自己的声音听上去更冷静一点。加比的信息素明明没有兴奋起来，倒是莫里森已经开始释放他的信息素了。  
加比利索地扯下了他的裤子，蹲了下来，张口含住了他半硬的阴茎。  
莫里森倒吸一口凉气，手紧紧抓住了加比的肩。  
他从来没有过这么强烈的刺激，口舌的温热带来的快感远远不是单凭手的机械性撸动能比的，这让他全身直到脚趾都绷紧了起来，前所未有的快感前赴后继地涌来，让莫里森大口大口地喘息起来。  
不行，这条小巷，随时随地都会有人经过。  
莫里森提起了全身的力气，想要推离加比，可是他根本不能移动对方半分，反而是他一次又一次的舔舐和挑弄让他的大脑彻底变成一团浆糊，本能在跟理智打架，而且本能还略胜一筹。  
他的呼吸越来越急促，喘息也逐渐变成了呻吟。  
加比的动作越来越快，也变得越来越粗暴，牙齿狠狠刮过他的前端，可是这样反而给莫里森带来了更大的刺激，快感扰乱着他的思维，泪水又再次不可控制地滑落了下来。  
莫里森的头顶在墙上，一瞬间失神之后，他就射出来了。  
还没从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，加比就放开了他，他无力的身体顺着墙边滑落下来，在屁股碰到地面之前又被加比一手捞起，给了他一个深吻，将他刚才射出来的东西全部推回到他的口中。  
莫里森乖乖地全部吞咽了下去。他没什么理由拒绝他的ALPHA。  
加比的手紧紧握住莫里森两边臀瓣，手指不安分地伸进去。  
这次莫里森终于清醒了，他奋力一推，将加比推开，自己也因为失去支撑跌倒在地上。  
“不行，这次绝对不行……”  
莫里森低着头，加比伸手将他的头抬起，发现他满脸都是泪痕。  
他痛恨被控制的屈辱感，他痛恨OMEGA的身体。  
看着莫里森的脸，加比不作一言地帮他整理好衣服，用衣袖擦了擦他的脸，然后再也没有不安分的行为。  
“谢谢你，加比。”  
他拉着加比伸过来的手臂，站了起来。  
ALPHA那张和加布里尔·莱耶斯一模一样的脸让莫里森晃了一下神。  
之后他们没有任何交流，沉默着踏上了归途。  
太阳还高高挂在天上。  
他还是没想好怎么让莱耶斯自己回去。他不能带着这具身体回到原本的世界，他的身体已经和他的ALPHA绑定了。  
走到旅馆房间二楼的时候，莫里森的心情还是无法很好地平复下来，但他还是尽量尝试让自己的声音听起来足够平静。这次他不想再和莱耶斯吵起来了。  
“加布里尔，我有话跟你说。”  
莫里森推开门的一瞬间却愣住了。  
他看见了他的“管理人”，他身边还有很多散发着危险气息的ALPHA。  
而加布里尔·莱耶斯不在这个房间里。  
莱耶斯不属于ALPHA，也不是OMEGA，他在这个世界是被认为无作为的BETA，而所有BETA的最终下场就是……  
好像有柄锤子狠狠敲了莫里森的头盖骨一下。  
管理人一声号令，所有人都扑了过来。  
莫里森就在毫无防备的状况下被按到在地上，脖子上传来尖锐的痛感，凉凉的液体注射进了他的体内。  
他的意识很快就开始飘离。  
“加比……”

05  
杰克·莫里森的牺牲毫无疑问又是一个噩耗。  
对于基地来说，他们已经失去了莉娜·奥克斯顿这位优秀的飞行员，现在连杰克·莫里森都失去了，双重打击下，原型机计划的确应该结束了。  
莱耶斯不愿意回忆起当他听到原型机失去定位的消息时内心的痛苦是如何巨大，一开始的时候他甚至还有些分不清自己是为何而悲伤，想到杰克·莫里森这个名字，他就难受得几乎无法呼吸，真的很可笑。即使再不肯直面自己的内心，在死亡面前，莱耶斯也无法再倔强下去了。  
他钟情于杰克·莫里森，想要和他上床的那种钟情。可是现在一切都完了，杰克·莫里森已经消失在时间的夹缝中了。  
幸好，命运没有让他走进绝路。  
转机来自莉娜·奥克斯顿，那位本应该消失得无影无踪的开朗女孩突然出现在基地里了，就像幽灵一样，忽然出现又忽然消失。聪明的科学家温斯顿想办法固定住她的时间流，让她不再在空间和时间之中飘浮。受到未死的莉娜·奥克斯顿的启发，大家重新思考起了杰克·莫里森的生存可能，温斯顿计算出了莫里森乘坐的原型机最后消失的维度坐标，并提议探索这个地方。筹备了大半年，第三台原型机完成了改良，准备再次出发，这次驾驶员是加布里尔·莱耶斯，任务是寻找失落在时空夹缝里的杰克·莫里森。  
他遇到了很多困阻，时空旅行的过程实在说不上愉快，有好几次他要以为自己得跟随不成熟的飞行机器一同毁灭在浩瀚之中。还好，最终他还是到达了他要去的地方。  
那是一个对于他来说是崭新的世界，不会散发出信息素的身体特质让他成功地隐藏在人堆中。  
莱耶斯花了将近一个月时间去打听任何可能跟杰克·莫里森有关系的线索，但几乎每次期待都落空了。他始终不肯放弃，而大概因为他的固执，幸运也再一次降临在他身上。  
不知道从什么时候开始他闻到一股不一样的气味，他相信那就是温斯顿所说的信息素的味道。  
这是一个指引，他追着这股信息素而去，果然真的和杰克·莫里森相遇了。  
莫里森的情况和他想象的有点不一样，他看上去似乎过得还好，身边还有一个ALPHA，那个ALPHA长得和莱耶斯一模一样。  
莱耶斯觉得命运开了自己一个天大的玩笑。  
他们就像过去那样再次发生了争吵，然后莫里森似乎再也无法忍耐这种气氛，拉着那个ALPHA离开了。莱耶斯也没在旅馆待上多久，多亏了身为特工的敏锐，他几乎是第一时间发觉情况有变，在那群凶神恶煞的人进入旅馆之前，他就通过窗户爬了出去，避过一时。出去之后他试着去找莫里森和那个ALPHA，可是一无所获，最后没有办法只能回到旅馆的时候，房间里已经是一片狼藉了，莫里森和那个ALPHA都不在。他知道自己还是来晚了一步了，他和莫里森总是这样，总是会被各种不好的时机错开。  
想要找到莫里森，莱耶斯就需要知道到底是什么人要捉走他。  
他在这个世界语言不通，调查起来非常困难，茫茫人海，他根本无从着手。但是很快，他就想到了一个办法。  
莱耶斯可是拥有一张和那个ALPHA一模一样的脸，而那个ALPHA和莫里森是绑定了的“伴侣”，换言之，这张脸同样是他们的目标。  
他脱去了上衣，偷了件破旧的斗篷披在肩上，打扮得尽量像那个ALPHA，大摇大摆地在热闹的地方走动，果不其然很快就引起了注意，没等他逍遥多久就被一群高壮的大汉捉住了。  
莱耶斯被带到了一个用铁栅栏围起来的巨大建筑里。  
他知道这是什么地方。温斯顿曾经跟他指示过，这是一个重要的机构基地，专门用来贩卖奴隶的。为了调查莫里森的去向，他也潜入过这个交易场，可惜一无所获。  
莱耶斯被暴打了一顿，然后投入到一个单人牢房中。  
带着一身伤躺在冰凉的地板上的莱耶斯却勾起嘴角，露出了一个笑容。  
他又再闻到了那股信息素的味道，莫里森的确被关到了这座建筑里。  
他们没有为莱耶斯这个微不足道的俘虏多花什么心思，牢房外没有安排看守，莱耶斯从地上坐起来，接着他轻而易举地弄坏了那把简单的机关锁。  
空气中飘着的那股气味非常淡，莱耶斯摸索着找去，在漆黑的走道里拐了好几个弯之后，他终于听到了声音。  
是辱骂声，但他听不懂那些人在骂什么。  
信息素的气味已经非常浓烈了，熏得他难以呼吸。  
莱耶斯倚着门边，偷偷看了过去。  
数个身形高大的ALPHA围着伏在地上全身赤裸的金发男人，双手戴上了铁链，他的皮肤泛着不正常的潮红，呼吸声非常重。接着，其中一人揪起了他的头发，强迫他的脸仰起来。莱耶斯不知道该怎么形容他所看见的莫里森的样子，他的眼神迷离，艳红的嘴唇泛着水光，整张脸说不清到底是痛苦还是快乐，意识似乎受着不知道从何而来的折磨。  
他再次想起了温斯顿的研究。  
OMEGA的热潮期。  
莱耶斯从他的长裤口袋里掏出一把微型手枪，装填好子弹。那几个ALPHA还沉浸在玩弄莫里森的愉悦中，丝毫没有察觉背后的危险。莱耶斯开枪的速度非常快，不到一秒，那几个人都头部中弹倒下了。  
他踢开那些人的尸体，来到莫里森跟前。  
莫里森此时的意识根本不足以让他清楚认识到发生了什么，莱耶斯一靠近，他就伸手捉住了他的裤脚。  
莱耶斯蹲了下去，扶起莫里森的上半身。  
“清醒点，杰克。”  
“加比……”  
莫里森的身体缠了上来，不安地蹭着莱耶斯。  
知道一时间莫里森也清醒不了，这个地方也不怎么安全，于是莱耶斯一把将莫里森横抱起。  
逃的时候，莫里森一直迷迷糊糊地喊着“加比”。  
他可从来不会喊加布里尔·莱耶斯做“加比”的。  
仍然被热潮期折磨着的莫里森迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己被放在了一个柔软的垫子上。  
莱耶斯将他带到了一个地下室里。这儿是这个月来他的藏身之处，环境不算太好，但至少能让他们安全地躲一段时间。  
莫里森在床上扭动着，皮肤仍然泛着红，声音像在啜泣。  
这一团糟的情况让莱耶斯无从下手。温斯顿是怎样解释OMEGA的热潮期的？要让OMEGA冷静下来，只有让他们得到性方面的满足。  
莫里森仍然铐着铁链的手突然捉住了莱耶斯的手腕。  
“加比……救救我……”  
空气中信息素的气味突然高涨。  
莱耶斯移开了目光，轻轻地挣开了莫里森的手。他不是那头野兽，他能很好地控制自己的欲望。  
莫里森惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但是很快又沉入了迷乱中。  
他撑起了软绵绵的身体，不知道哪里来的力量扑向了莱耶斯，俯身将他压倒在地上，亲吻上他的眼角。  
“杰克！”  
莫里森双手捧住了莱耶斯的脸，沉沉的铁链压着他的颈窝。  
“放开我！杰克·莫里森！”  
但是莫里森像是听不懂他说的话一样，手顺着胸膛一直抚摸到他的裤子，手指灵巧地隔着布料玩弄着对方一直没有硬起来的阴茎。  
莱耶斯粗暴地一把推开莫里森，莫里森的背撞到了床框上。  
“为什么要反抗？”莫里森眼中那抹蓝色晶莹得像水晶，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
“认清楚你自己，杰克，你不想做。”  
“不，”坐在地上的莫里森又伸手攀住了莱耶斯的腰身，“我想做。”  
他将脸贴到对方的裆部，用牙齿咬着拉链头将拉链拉开，再扯下那碍事的内裤，将对方的阴茎暴露出来。  
莫里森将莱耶斯的阴茎含在口中，富有节奏地舔弄起来。  
莱耶斯的阴茎在莫里森湿热的口腔中硬了。这该死的OMEGA热潮。  
“够了，杰克。”  
莱耶斯想要推开莫里森，却被莫里森反推在地上，他双腿分开跨坐在莱耶斯的身上，屁股贴着他滚烫如铁的阴茎。  
不知道什么时候他的后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂了。  
“停下来，你会后悔的。”莱耶斯仍然尽量保持着理性，尽管他也快被莫里森挑逗得难以自控了。  
莫里森没有理会莱耶斯，自顾自地扶着他的阴茎，对准自己的后穴，慢慢坐了下去。莱耶斯的尺寸惊人，光是龟头进去就已经将他的括约肌撑到了极致，莫里森压抑着低呼了出来，痛苦的声音中竟然藏了几分快乐的意味。他另一只手扶着莱耶斯的胸膛，稍微抬起了身体，让自己的内部尽量适应这庞大异物，然后又一口气坐了下去，将对方的阴茎整根吞没。  
“唔……”莫里森的双眼泛起了泪光。  
他小幅度地上下摆动，生涩笨拙得像个处子。  
阴茎被火热湿润的甬道吞吐着，给莱耶斯带来了莫大的刺激。  
他想过和莫里森上床的画面，但想象还不如现实香艳。  
莫里森的眼睛里都是迷乱，他的理智早就抛到了九霄云外，他做的一切都是服从本能的结果。  
“清醒过来之后不要反悔，杰克·莫里森。”  
莱耶斯也已经不想再和本能对抗了，他将手放到了他光滑的背上，光是抚摸就让莫里森的叫床声徒然拔高。他撑起了自己的上半身，抱住了莫里森，转守为攻，主动激烈地抽插起来。强烈的快感刺激得莫里森再次泛起了泪光，无暇擦去的泪水沾花了他那张好看的脸。  
“你叫得真好听。”莱耶斯故意凑到他的耳边呢喃道。  
莫里森只是迷迷糊糊地呻吟着，莱耶斯敢打赌他根本没听懂自己说了什么。  
“加比……加比……”  
他胡乱地喊着，莱耶斯一瞬间有些心烦意乱，趁机将舌头伸进了他半张的口中，横蛮地搅动着他的口腔，舌尖故意勾起对方的舌头在纠缠，唾液从无法闭上的嘴流出。  
莱耶斯双手环抱着莫里森的腰，将他抱了起来，阴茎开始在他的后穴中滑动。  
两个人的喘息都非常重，神经被快感洗刷，除了服从本能，根本无法思考。  
莱耶斯突然感觉到莫里森的体内有什么开启了，正在邀请他深入，他毫不留情地捅了进去，惹得莫里森呜咽了一声。  
“不要……”  
一直主动沉溺在性爱中的莫里森突然反抗了起来，拼命想要推开压在自己身上的莱耶斯，屁股也在不停扭动，想要把对方的阴茎挤出来。  
莱耶斯想要安抚莫里森，于是舔了舔他的耳后，在他耳边说着安慰的说话，但始终不肯退出去，反而加快了抽插的频率。被这样突如其来进攻，莫里森的全身都变得毫无力气，软绵绵地陷入对方的怀抱中，莱耶斯调整了一下姿势，完完整整地捅进了那个秘密的地方。  
OMEGA的生殖腔。  
在里面成结的话，就等于成功标记了这个OMEGA。  
莱耶斯狠狠地深入，每一下抽插都使尽了力气。他不是一名ALPHA，无法真正意义上的成结，但是他仍然想要标记莫里森，想要在莫里森身上留下属于他的不可磨灭的标记。  
他咬上莫里森的锁骨，在上面咬出一个深痕。  
“不……不要……加比……”  
莫里森其实已经不知道自己想要说些什么，他只知道不能让对方射在自己的生殖腔内。可能怀孕的恐惧让他浑身颤抖，心头好像有块巨石压着，让他无法顺畅地呼吸。  
快感与恐惧一同折磨着他的思维，虽然说着拒绝的话，但是他的身体却完全淫荡地回应着莱耶斯。  
“你的后面死死地吸住我了，真的不要吗？”  
莱耶斯舔了舔他脸上的泪水。  
莫里森咬着牙吐着话语：“加比……我会怀孕……”  
“那就怀上我的孩子吧。”  
莱耶斯突然加快了频率，莫里森倒吸一口凉气，然后一口咬住了莱耶斯的肩膀，直到尝到了血的气味，他还没有放开。  
炽热的精液射了出来，烫得莫里森哽了一声。  
他放开了口，双眼迷离，往后一倒，被莱耶斯接得稳稳当当。  
空气中那股信息素的浓度慢慢降低了下去，莫里森也在极度劳累中昏睡了过去。莱耶斯重重地呼出一口气，找来一张被子为他盖上。  
他醒来的时候，外面的天又再变黑了。  
夜晚的空气又冷又重，让他不禁缩了缩身体。  
莫里森转过脸，看见莱耶斯正幽幽地注视着自己。  
“你清醒了？”  
“加比？”  
莱耶斯伸出手，摸上莫里森的脸颊，“你说的‘加比’到底是指我还是那个ALPHA？”

06  
莫里森捉住莱耶斯的手，将他的手拉开。  
“回答我。”莱耶斯的声音沙哑低沉，每一个发音都像一把利刃，刺痛了莫里森的耳膜。  
“你是加比，”莫里森吐出气息，“他也是加比。”  
“你就是要刻意模糊我们之间的区别吗？”  
“我不想就这个问题和你谈下去。”  
“可是我想，”莱耶斯强迫莫里森看着自己，“你心里刚才想着的人是谁？你到底是希望哪个‘加比’来操你？”  
莫里森握紧了拳头，毫不留情地照脸打了过去。  
莱耶斯的脸浮起了一丝红印，他默不作声，但是眼底下似乎有什么情绪酝酿。  
是生气吗？不，加布里尔·莱耶斯并不生气。本来一开始拒绝莫里森的好意的人就是他，他没什么立场指责莫里森。如果不是莫里森来挑逗他，他根本不会产生情欲，和他一起越过那条道德的界线。要说有嫉妒的心思在滋生也不太准确，他能感觉到莫里森对自己的信任，但是这股信任同样放到了另一个ALPHA的身上。他和那个ALPHA是如此的相似，就像从同一个受精卵分裂出来的两个生命体，他没有理由去嫉妒另一个“自己”。  
而对于莫里森来说，莱耶斯说的话就是赤裸裸地在羞辱他。  
热潮来临的时候他做过些什么他记得非常清楚，他知道变成了一个荡妇的自己是怎样的一副下贱模样，主动地强行挑逗起莱耶斯的情欲。但是如果莱耶斯不出现，他将会在一群陌生的ALPHA身下辗转，他的挑逗对象可能就会变成那些龌蹉不堪的陌生ALPHA，这让他更难以接受。  
该死的OMEGA，该死的热潮期，现在这副身体根本算不上是属于他。他才不想在违背自己的意愿的情况下被任何人操。  
莫里森避开莱耶斯的视线，拉开盖在身上的薄被想要下床，没想到双腿根本使不出力气，差点摔在地上。  
莱耶斯一把拎住他一边的胳膊，语气不善地问：“你要去哪？”  
“我要去救人。”  
“那个ALPHA？”  
“他和我一起被捉了，我必须要去救他出来。”莫里森将双手放在莱耶斯的肩上，让两人双目对视。在莱耶斯开口之前，莫里森继续说：“他救过我，我不能让他落在那些人手上。”  
“我和你一起去。”  
莫里森愣了一下，手上就被塞了一个冰凉坚硬的东西。  
是一支黑色的微型手枪。  
“这把枪只有两个备用弹匣。”莱耶斯平淡地说。  
“足够了。”  
莫里森握紧了枪柄，低着头偷偷看了莱耶斯一眼。  
“救出那个ALPHA之后就跟我回去，杰克。”  
莱耶斯完全没有给他商量的余地。做到这样已经是仁至义尽了，他大可以敲晕莫里森，直接把他扛回原型机上。  
“谢谢你，加布里尔。” 莫里森用细不可闻的声音说道。  
接着，他向莱耶斯解释了那个巨大的建筑物意味着什么。  
他将之称为交易场，里面监禁了无数可怜的OMEGA。这是一个文明发展非常落后的世界，莫里森相信他们仍然通行奴隶制度，而天生的奴隶就是被称为OMEGA的一类人。他们柔弱，数量稀少，是唯一具有生育能力的人种，被称作ALPHA的高等人种必须和OMEGA结合才能获得后代。为了维持秩序和制度，OMEGA都被严格控制起来，统统被关在那座巨大的牢笼中，供ALPHA挑选。此外，还有一部分地位低下的ALPHA作为武装力量为权力服务，加比就是其中一员。  
如果没有加比，他的命运就是被某个ALPHA贵族以重金买走，然后被不断侵犯，直到怀孕。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯根本无法想象莫里森这一年来承受了多大的折磨。  
回忆到了这儿，莫里森突然想到一个疑惑。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“我是追着你的气味找到你的。”  
“你可以闻到信息素的气味吗？”  
莱耶斯一边为自己的霰弹枪上弹，一边说：“我只闻得到你的。”  
莫里森露出了难以置信的表情。这时候莱耶斯已经将两把霰弹枪插到枪套里，他看着莫里森的样子，又故意补充了一句：“非常甜腻。”  
莫里森却不像莱耶斯那样想得这么轻松。莱耶斯也同样闻到了OMEGA的气味，说明他不是一个彻底的BETA，在穿越时空裂缝的时候他的身体肯定也受到了什么冲击，产生了改变。他现在处于分化的阶段，等分化完成，他就会成为一名OMEGA或者ALPHA。  
他紧了紧握枪的手，欲言又止。  
这可不太好。莱耶斯必须尽快回到原来的时空里，阻止身体继续分化。  
“我们速战速决吧。”  
莫里森曾经是一名优秀的特工，多次冒着炮火出入战场，几乎每次都能完美地完成上级指派的任务，而莱耶斯是他的战友，不可多得的战友。他们之间的关系曾经是多么的单纯，现在莫里森却不想承认自己看见的莱耶斯眼底里藏着的情意。  
这肯定都是信息素的错。莱耶斯并不是衷心的。  
准备就绪后，他们重新潜回交易场。  
夜晚非常宁静，沉寂得都听得见对方的呼吸声和心跳声。  
莫里森捕捉到空气中那丝微弱的属于他的ALPHA的信息素气味。突然而来的不安就这样攀上了莫里森的心头。  
这股ALPHA的气味和过往有些不一样，尽管莫里森说不出哪里不一样。  
但愿没有任何意外发生。  
他们越过围墙，闯入建筑物的时候，很快就发现事情有所不妥了。  
建筑物里空无一人，连守卫都没有。在将近24小时之前，莱耶斯才到过这个地方一趟，那时候这里可不是现在所见那么寂寥。  
交易场里到底发生过什么了？  
莫里森皱着眉头，认真地搜索着空气中的气味。  
的确是加比的信息素，他的确还留在交易场里，但是奇怪的是，他找不到一个方向的气味是稍微集中的，换言之，加比的信息素平均地散发在交易场里的每一个角落，这种事情根本不可能。  
莱耶斯突然拍了拍莫里森的肩膀。  
他们现在所处交易场瞭望塔的三楼，从防空窗看出去，刚好可以看见中央的“斗兽场”。莫里森可忘不掉那个大笼子。莱耶斯正通过那个狭小的四方形窗口看着外面，鼎沸的人声传入了他们的耳朵。  
现在“斗兽场”的观众席就像“展示”莫里森的那天那样，坐满了观众。  
孤立在笼子正中央的人正是他的ALPHA。在ALPHA的脚边已经躺下了几具鲜血淋漓的尸体，全都被开膛破肚，死状惨烈。其中一人还是莫里森的前“管理人”，他的喉管都被撕扯出来了。  
是加比做的吗？  
远处的血腥味好像飘到了莫里森的鼻腔里，莫里森此时才发现加比的信息素到底有哪里不一样了。  
里面混杂了鲜血的腥味。  
观众席突然爆发出一阵欢呼，一个身高将近两米的彪形大汉在两名仆从跟随下进入了笼子。  
莫里森看见大汉身上披的斗篷所绣的图案。他是这个交易场的主人，最强壮，也是最至高无上的人。  
他脱下斗篷，在他身侧的仆从弯着腰接了过去。  
所有人都屏住了呼吸，凝视着笼子里的一举一动。  
空气中ALPHA的信息素浓度已经到达了一个极限，莫里森觉得空气变得非常沉重，像有块铁压在他头顶。  
他倒吸了一口凉气，这时候加比飞身朝对方扑了过去。  
明明有体型上的劣势，但是ALPHA完全不惧怕眼前这个庞然大物，他灵活地夺过几次抓拉，一下子就窜到了他的身后。加比跳了起来，双手一把掐住了对方的脖子，两条腿蹬在对方的背上，借力将人一把压倒在地上。一套动作行云流水，根本没有让对方反应的时间。  
加比收紧了掐住颈部的双手，对方立即猛烈地挣扎起来。不容他成功翻身，加比张开口，尖利的牙齿就咬在了他的动脉，一个撕扯，他的血管就破裂开来，血立即喷溅出来，溅了加比一身。他放开了对方，吐出了咬出来的那块肉，冷漠地抹了一把脸上的血，然后将对方的头给拧了下来，揪着对方的头皮将头颅高高举起。  
场上突然爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声，不绝于耳。  
莫里森浑身一震，抱住了自己的肩膀。  
“杰克？”  
该死的，他知道笼子里正在发生什么。  
这是一个强者为王的世界，ALPHA可以通过正式的厮杀来改变自己的地位，等级越高的人，手下的亡魂就越多。加比之所以是一名奴隶ALPHA，恐怕是因为他不愿意杀戮，但是现在眼前的状况根本不是如此，莫里森想起了加比将自己从交易场里救出来的那个晚上，他的身上同样混杂了浓重的血腥味。  
或者“加比”从一开始就不是他想象中的那样。  
ALPHA将会一直厮杀下去，直到成为他们的“王”。而他们的“王”则需要承担一些责任，才会受到大众的追捧。  
他的ALPHA再也不是那个单纯求生的人了。  
笼子里的加比突然抬起头，朝瞭望塔看了一眼。  
尽管有相当的距离，但莫里森相信加比已经发现他们了。  
他伸手抓住莱耶斯的手臂，对他说：“情况有变，我们要赶紧离开。”  
“什么？”  
“快走，在他们发现我们之前，尽快。”  
莫里森不作解释，开始跑了起来，可是没跑几步，他的双腿发软，倒在了地上。  
该死的，ALPHA的气味灌入他的鼻腔，几乎抽走了他所有反抗的能力。  
他已经被标记了，作为一名OMEGA，他只能服从他的ALPHA。  
莱耶斯扶起了莫里森，发现他的身体软弱无力，眼神迷离了起来，状态和之前发情的时候非常相似。  
见鬼的，现在可不是发情的时候。  
莱耶斯狠狠地打了莫里森几个巴掌，但莫里森还是不能清醒过来。  
他的身体已经开始泛红发烫了。莱耶斯咬咬牙，将他的身体抗在肩膀上，开始慌不择路。  
如果他能闻到莫里森以外的人的信息素味道的话，肯定就不会乱跑了。  
他们跑到二楼的时候，莱耶斯再通过窗户看出去，“斗兽场”上已经没有一个活人了，交易场里又再一次陷入了诡异的宁静中。  
莱耶斯突然停下了奔跑。  
他听到了其他人的呼吸声了，而且数量不少。  
莱耶斯坚硬的肩头硌在莫里森的小腹上，顶得他将近吐出来，空气中突然升高的信息素气味让他终于忍不住，干呕了起来。  
莱耶斯连忙将他放下来，莫里森这时候已经晕乎乎，几乎不知道自己是谁了。  
他这次反应比之前来得要强烈多了，尽管莫里森没有向莱耶斯解释，但他也猜到这和那个ALPHA有关。  
莱耶斯屏息静听，许多人的脚步声正在朝他们接近。  
他们能如此迅速精准地找到这儿，一定多得了莫里森那甜腻的信息素香味。  
“加比……”  
迷乱中，莫里森突然伸手握住了莱耶斯的手腕。  
“我在。”莱耶斯轻轻摸上他的脸颊，热烫得像发烧了一样。  
莫里森艰难地睁着眼睛，“你自己一个逃，不用管我。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你身上没有气味，他们追踪不了你的。”  
“你在说什么胡话？”莱耶斯的脸色非常难看，“我们有武器，未必会输。”  
莫里森摇了摇头。  
“加比成为了他们的领导者，他现在是交易场的王了。”  
“什么？”  
“他会处死你的，快逃……”  
话音刚落，急促的脚步声就朝他们涌来。  
莱耶斯一抬头，就发现他们被一群凶神恶煞的人围住了。  
莱耶斯悄悄握紧了腰间的霰弹枪。说实话，现在莫里森基本可以说是失去了战斗力，他难以在保全莫里森的前提下全身而退。  
人群中突然让出了一条路。  
加比依旧是赤裸着上身，不过此时他身披着斗篷，慢慢朝他们走来。  
旁边的打手扑了上去，强行分开了莱耶斯和莫里森。莱耶斯拼命挣扎，想要捉住莫里森的手，却只能勉强碰到他的指尖，就被牢牢按倒在地上。  
莫里森根本没有反抗之力，整个人就这样瘫软在地上。  
他的ALPHA走了过去，蹲了下来，抓住他的头发强行抬起他的脸。  
接着，他的ALPHA说了一句话，莫里森开始不能自控地大口大口喘息了起来。

07  
该死的。是的，该死的。  
莫里森艰难地抬起眼皮，却什么都看不见。空气重得像铅，压在他的身上，让他汗流浃背，浓重的腥味仿佛一只大手捂住了他的口鼻，每一下呼吸都将它带入到肺泡里，然后它又像是有生命一样，在肺泡里擅自开始膨胀，撑得他胸口有种闭塞的痛，肋骨被膨胀起来的肺顶得变形，说不定稍微加点外力，他的肺就会像气球一样爆开，碎片会融入血管里流走遍全身。  
他怀念在原本的世界里那高超的医学水平，这种时候往往只需要让安吉拉·齐格勒给他一针，所有不适都会消失。  
很可惜。莫里森知道自己的愿望会落空。  
他尝试动一动自己的手指，一阵酸麻刺痛了他的大脑，但比起胸口的压抑感这已经算是温和的刺激了，接着他尝试移动他整条手臂，慢慢地，弯曲起手肘，折成一个直角，再小心翼翼地将自己的上半身撑起。  
很好，他做到了。莫里森重重地呼出一口气，现在他还没有任何力气发出那么极其细微的声音，他也知道即使自己能呼救，也无补于事。  
他的记忆混乱不堪，最后所见的画面一片朦胧。莫里森曾经试图追踪他脑海中一切关于加布里尔·莱耶斯的印象画面，但都失败了，取代他的是他的ALPHA加比，他和加比纠缠在一起疯狂地性交的记忆比什么都要清晰，清晰得就像前一秒才刚发生，而加比那双漆黑深邃的双眼正充满了柔情地看着自己。  
加比好像跟他说过，那就怀上他的孩子吧。  
是加比说的吗？  
莫里森的思绪被胸口的一阵闷痛打断，他的喉咙开始发痒，接着就是猛烈的咳嗽，这一连串的动作让他感觉自己的骨头几乎要散架。  
疼痛持续了大约一分钟，莫里森满身是汗，仿佛刚从水里捞出来。  
他还是什么都看不见，身体每一处还是会传来痛感，但总体来说已经比最初好多了。他让自己的腰板伸得更直，接着他开始活动他的双腿，先是蜷曲起来，然后手在后方撑起，接着腿一用力，他就站起来了。  
一阵晕眩感袭来，差点让他又倒了回去，不过还好，他最后还是站稳了。  
接着他试探性地移动，希望自己能在漆黑中依附上什么东西。  
最好不是什么坏东西。  
他摸到了一面墙，那坚硬的手感让他相信这是一堵砖墙，墙上的灰已经剥落得差不多，沾了他一手灰。他倚着墙壁，慢慢调整自己的呼吸。现在已经比刚才好很多了，他觉得自己的思维开始清晰起来，身体的记忆逐渐被唤醒，让他想起在他失去意识前发生的事。  
加比扯着他的头发，强迫他仰起脸。  
他看见加比的眼底有一抹绿色的光闪过，那样的眼神不会是加比会有的。  
那时候加比跟他说了一句话，可是他无法听懂他们的语言，所以莫里森只能去猜，但是他毫无头绪。在失去意识之前，他极其卑微地哀求他的ALPHA不要杀死加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
身处黑暗中的莫里森继续顺着墙壁慢慢挪动。  
他需要一条出路，让他搞清楚现在状况到底发展到哪个糟糕的地步。  
不过很快，寒冷就笼罩起莫里森的身心了。他发现自己位于一个环形的空间里，墙有一定的弧度，他转了一圈，又回到了原地。  
墙壁上没有任何进出口。  
莫里森很快就反应过来了，他是从上方投放下来的，出口在他的头顶，这是一个类似于井一样的地方。  
一个念头逐渐在他的脑海中成形，向来果断的莫里森立即将之付诸行动。他伸出了手，紧紧扣在稍微突起的砖缝，企图往上爬。那细小的砖缝不足以让他落脚，也不足以支撑他的身体，没爬出两步他就摔了下来，但是莫里森没有放弃，他继续尝试，直到手指都被粗糙的砖头磨到鲜血淋漓。  
他不想放弃，即使知道可能性很低，他仍然不想放弃。  
每每想起加比眼底那抹绿色，就像有一条绳索紧紧勒住了他的气管。一定是有哪里出错了。  
莫里森又再一次失败了，他的手已经沾满了自己的血。  
在又一次尝试中，他找到了一个不错的借力点，莫里森有些兴奋，以为自己终于摸索到办法，在右手再一次往上攀的时候，不小心触碰到一个炙热如火苗的东西，烫了他一下，他被吓了一跳，身体自然地往后仰，重重地摔在地上。  
烫到他的不是火，火会有光。被烫到的右手有种刺痛蔓延开来，那轨迹像是什么图案，慢慢在他的手背成形，皮肉焦灼的气味也慢慢弥漫在空气当中。  
他的力气已经消耗得差不多，他只能颓然地坐在地上，调整自己的呼吸。  
沉黑的环境中突然投下了一缕光。  
莫里森伸手挡住自己的眼睛，抬头顺着光线看过去。  
“井”的上盖被人打开了，他看见了两双陌生的眼睛在井口看着他，然后他们向下抛了一条绳子，绳子末端是一个用活结打成的圈。  
他们当中的一人说了一句话，莫里森猜他是叫自己跳进圈内，他们会拉他离开。  
莫里森知道这是加比的主意。  
他重新暴露在光线之下，因为眼睛的不适，莫里森伸出右手，挡住了自己的眼睛，这时候他终于看到自己被烫出来的伤痕。  
是一只眼睛的形状，鲜活得像是有生命一般，紧紧盯着自己看。  
莫里森连忙捂住他的手背。  
两名仆从为莫里森的脖子被重新系上铁链，拉着他去到一个池子冲洗身体，然后让他赤身裸体地走到另一个房间里。  
一切就好像都回到了最初。  
没有什么ALPHA加比，也没有来寻找自己的加布里尔·莱耶斯，他又重新成为了一名低贱的OMEGA奴隶，任由人摆布。  
可是有哪里不一样。  
坐在垫了软垫的木椅上，莫里森皱紧了眉头。  
有什么不对，从醒来的一刻他就觉得有哪里发生了变化。  
没错，他现在闻不到任何ALPHA的信息素气味，包括自己OMEGA的信息素气味他也闻不到，但是血的味道仍然是那么鲜明。  
在莫里森想明白之前，他就被强制戴上手铐和脚镣，带出了房间。  
他重新回到了“斗兽场”里，孤零零地站在中央，四周的观众席上坐满了看客，就像第一次遇见加比那样。  
他又成为了一件完美的商品了吗？  
场馆内仍然是充满了窃窃私语。  
他记得上次管理人还为他戴上了一个黑色的口球。他厌恶那东西，但幸好加比为他拿掉了。  
加比。  
他的ALPHA加比。  
莫里森觉得好像有只手握住了他正在跳动的心脏，让他胸口发痛。  
他闻不到加比的气味，一点都闻不到。  
开幕的鼓声被敲响了。  
莫里森猛地抬起了头，看着对面铁门之后，沉重的锁链声正在靠近。  
他的心脏也跟着那步速在颤动。该死的，他不知道到底是谁会出现在他的眼前，来自潜意识的恐惧让他几乎想要拔腿就跑。  
血在莫里森的喉咙深处涌动。  
铁门终于被打开了。  
莫里森没法移开自己的眼睛。  
“……加布里尔。”  
不会有错的，他是加布里尔·莱耶斯，不是加比。  
莫里森的大脑一片混乱。加比到底想要做什么？  
他们的距离在逐渐缩短，莱耶斯正在以不紧不慢的步伐接近他。这时候他一直失灵的鼻子才终于闻到了信息素的气味，是一种崭新的、他从来没有闻到过的信息素的气味。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯终于分化成一名ALPHA了。  
莫里森完全不为这股信息素的气味所动。他已经被加比标记了，他这辈子都只会为加比的信息素丧失理性。  
看客们都保持了默契的沉默，但莫里森恨不得他们吵闹起来。  
莱耶斯的意识看起来并不清明，莫里森的心跳快得像是要突破他的胸膛。  
立场还是没有变的，他仍然是那个要面对一头野兽的奴隶，而那头野兽变成了加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
不。这种事不可能会发生的。  
莫里森的肌肉紧绷了起来，随之而来是难受的酸痛。  
没有了观众的起哄，取而代之的是一阵急促连贯的鼓声。  
莫里森知道，这是一个许可行动的信号。  
莱耶斯扑了过来，他的脚上戴了脚镣，拖慢了他的速度，莫里森下意识就往旁边滚了过来，避开了莱耶斯，与此同时他试图唤回莱耶斯的意识，但他根本不知道需要说什么，只是盲目地呼喊着他的名字。  
——加比。  
莱耶斯毫无反应。  
他再次扑了上来，全身的重量压在莫里森身上。  
莫里森不安地扭动了身体，但是怎么都挣不开他的桎梏。  
没有亲吻，也没有爱抚，莱耶斯强行掰开了莫里森拼命想要合拢起来的双腿，并且将他的双腿往上折。莫里森的身体不够柔软，这一下压迫让他痛呼出声，但莱耶斯无动于衷，他让莫里森的后穴完整地展示在自己眼前，表情仍然是没有任何变化。  
莫里森没有进入发情的状态，换言之，这具身体不准备接纳任何东西。  
但显然，莱耶斯并不在乎。  
莫里森在看见莱耶斯的阴茎的时候，情不自禁地呜咽了一声。他和莱耶斯做过爱，但是那都是在他发情的时候发生的事，但是现在，他根本不能相信这样粗大的一根东西要在毫无润滑的情况下挤进他的体内。  
穴口在被不断摩擦，莫里森的体温开始升高了起来。  
“清醒点……停下来……加比……”  
ALPHA的信息素气味像无数把刺刀，插进了他的大脑。  
不，完全没有欢愉的感觉，接踵而来的都是疼痛，这样的性交就像行刑。  
莱耶斯完全没有顾及莫里森的感受，硬生生地插了进去。莫里森尖叫了一声，随即紧紧咬住了自己的下唇。  
他感到有些湿滑的东西顺着大腿流了下来，应该是血。  
莫里森不自在地扭动，想要将体内那头野兽给挤出去，但是莱耶斯一手将他往自己身上扯，结果那根阴茎插得更加深入，莫里森又再呜咽了一声，但接下来所有的声音都被他忍住了。  
莱耶斯不会来亲吻他，莫里森也不期待他的安慰。  
“唔……加比……”  
莱耶斯开始抽插起来，他直着身子，使劲地来回抽送。  
莫里森张大了嘴巴，但是什么声音都发不出来，只能双目圆瞪，贪婪地呼吸着空气。  
他们谁都没有将心思放在对方身上。  
莫里森的身心都在跟痛苦作斗争，而莱耶斯只管自己横冲直撞。  
莱耶斯在寻找莫里森的生殖腔，当他找到那个入口，并尝试用蛮力撞进去的时候，莫里森痛苦地尖叫了起来。  
“停下来，求求你，加比……”  
没有进入发情，他的生殖腔一直处于闭合的状态，但是莱耶斯却想强行打开那个地方。  
“停下……”  
莫里森的意识开始变得模糊，他觉得有一根粗大的钉子被敲入了自己的心脏，一下一下，似乎要将他的身体给砸得四分五裂。  
莱耶斯张口咬住了莫里森的颈侧，直到尝到了血液的味道，仍然没有松开。  
他仍然进入不了莫里森的生殖腔。  
莫里森颤抖着伸手捧住了莱耶斯的头，终于，他们四目相对了。  
“加比……”莫里森的声音听上去带着哭腔，按捺不住的因痛苦而流的泪水沾湿了他两边的鬓发。  
莱耶斯仍然是无动于衷，继续尝试入侵他的深处。  
更多的血被挤出他的甬道，沾染在地上冰凉的大理石板上。  
莫里森软弱无力的手突然攀上了莱耶斯的脸颊，强迫他抬起头与自己对视。然后他的手顺着耳边伸到他的后脑勺，猛然用力，强行将他的头压了下来。  
两人的嘴唇终于触碰到一起，莫里森伸出了舌头，探进了莱耶斯的口腔里。  
一阵苦涩的味道缠绕着他的舌尖。  
莫里森放开了莱耶斯，此时他蓝色的双眼中已经毫无生息。  
莱耶斯突然抽出了他的阴茎，射在了莫里森的小腹上。

08  
如果是以前，莫里森根本不想象自己和莱耶斯能够亲密到这种地步。  
在执行任务的时候，他们算不上是一对好搭档，所以他们队伍中常常需要第三人去平衡他们的关系，这个人通常是安娜，她是一位成熟稳重值得人尊敬的女性。因为莱耶斯经常性的不合作态度，莫里森也只得跟安娜熟络，不过意外的是他从安娜那儿听到了不少关于加布里尔·莱耶斯的好话，大抵是说他其实只是不擅长表达自己的真实想法，本质是想和莫里森亲近的。说这句话的时候安娜还神秘地笑了一笑，说莱耶斯其实很喜欢你，杰克。  
莫里森只当是安娜无伤大雅的笑话，听过就算。他有时候甚至还怕在执行任务的时候被莱耶斯来一下暗枪。  
他们之间的纷争自然是有其起源。  
莱耶斯原本是莫里森的上司，组织真正意义上的领导者，虽然没有名衔，但谁都知道莱耶斯才是所有一切的一把手。就当所有人都以为莱耶斯会得到他应该得到的名与利的时候，最高领导的位置突然落到了莫里森头上。  
他们的仇恨就这样结下了。  
如果不是受到OMEGA的信息素影响，莱耶斯脑子里想的肯定不会是和他有任何进一步的身体接触。  
他知道自己的内心深处并不信任加布里尔·莱耶斯。他来到这个世界只是因为任务，他和他做爱了只是因为信息素的扰乱。只要有任何细微的变化，他们之间脆弱的联系就会被摧毁成碎片。  
天知道当被加比捉住的时候，他多害怕加比会杀死莱耶斯。这大概是出自一种同僚之情吧。  
莫里森躺在泥土上，双目无神地看着笼子顶端的聚光灯。  
莱耶斯留在他身上的伤痕还让他感觉到痛，下体酸软得像已经脱离了身体，心脏加速得像快要跳出自己的胸膛，空气中的凉意偏偏还侵蚀着他的意识，让他错觉自己五脏六腑都快要停止工作了。  
莱耶斯喘着粗气，从上往下挡住了莫里森的视线。  
“加布里尔，是你吗？”莫里森用细不可闻的声音问道。  
“我还是我。” 莱耶斯的眼睛眨了眨，接着贴到了莫里森的脸颊，轻声说道，“之后我会去找你。”  
莫里森愣了一下，之后他们被强行分开，各自拖离了笼子。  
莫里森被重新投到那个“井”里面，“井盖”被重新盖上。  
“井”里面的温度恒定，不算太冷，但绝对说不上暖和，莫里森找了一个角落坐了下来，尽量缩起自己的身体，减少热量的流失。  
莱耶斯并没有失去理性是一个好消息，但他的行为却告诉莫里森对于现况还不可以掉以轻心。他们都被某些东西管束着，莫里森是这个“井”和OMEGA的身份，而加布里尔·莱耶斯则是得到了成为一名真真正正的ALPHA的机会和某些看不见摸不着的“规则”。莫里森心头泛起不甘，空气中弥漫的属于他自己的OMEGA香气更让他烦躁不已，凭什么自己分化成OMEGA而加布里尔是ALPHA？如果他也是ALPHA，事情就会简单很多了。  
昏昏沉沉中，莫里森睡了过去，然后又在迷糊中被人摇着肩膀摇醒了。  
他张开眼睛，过了好一会儿才适应“井”中的黑暗，认出摇醒他的人。  
“加布里尔？”  
“嘘，”莱耶斯将手指放在自己唇上，“声音轻点。”  
莱耶斯看上去知道不少东西，而莫里森有很多问题询问莱耶斯，但在他开口之前，莱耶斯先说：“把手伸出来。”  
“为什么？”  
“别磨蹭，快。”  
莫里森伸出了他的手臂，莱耶斯毫不温柔地一把捉住，然后打开了一个小光球当作照明用。他认真地观察着莫里森手背上那只“眼”，然后一把掐住他的手掌，将他的手腕翻过来，并且拿出了一支注射器，刺进了他的手腕静脉。  
因为吃痛，莫里森轻轻呻吟了一声。  
针管里的药水很快就打完了，莱耶斯抽出了针，并且摸出了团棉花压住他的创口。  
莫里森发现自己的信息素气味缓和了很多，而莱耶斯显然也没有那么紧张。  
他已经是个ALPHA了，自然会被OMEGA所引诱，不过现在似乎这种情况得到了改善。  
“这是什么？”  
“OMEGA的抑制剂，可以暂时阻止发情。”  
空气中那股信息素甜味终于淡下去了，莱耶斯几乎是重重地舒了一口气。终于可能冷静地好好和莫里森说上话了，那股信息素的气味一直扰乱他的心智，他总算是知道莫里森有多身不由己了。  
莫里森皱着眉头，问他：“你哪里搞来的？”  
“温斯顿的杰作。”  
仿佛一直被蒙在鼓里的莫里森生气了，他揪住了莱耶斯的领子，但在他开口之前，莱耶斯又一次抢在他之前说话。  
“我带来的东西不止一部原型机，但可以说，事情已经被你搞砸了。”  
莫里森移开了视线。加比救过他，他不能见死不救，可是他绝对没有想到会发生这种事，他低估了加比的力量，也错估了这个世界的规则的残酷。  
“加比他不会杀掉我们的。”  
“是啊，我还活得好好的站在你面前，他的确不会杀我们，但是不代表他会放我们走，看看这个井，杰克，你对于他们来说就是一件观赏品，事到如今你还不明白吗？你被那头野兽耍了。”  
莫里森觉得自己心头一紧，一种说不清道不明的难受感压在胸口。  
他放开了揪着莱耶斯领子的手，重新退回到墙边。  
从他被重新投放到笼子里，他就该清醒过来。他知道那是一个怎样的仪式，那是他作为一件“商品”重返拍卖场的展示会，没有了看客的欢呼，似乎变得那么庄严了些，但本质仍然是不会改变的。  
以前他是要被陌生的管理人卖掉，现在是要被他曾经信赖的ALPHA卖掉。或者明天他就会以一个高昂的价钱被另一个陌生的ALPHA买走了。  
莱耶斯想要安慰他，但不知道说些什么。  
尽管不知道莫里森这一年里在这个世界里都遭遇了什么，但他猜得到那肯定不好过，一个又一个打击接踵而来，几乎要将他的精神摧毁掉。可能莫里森自己也没发现，他那头原本璀璨夺目的金发现在已经黯淡上许多。从莱耶斯和他相遇的一刻算起，莫里森就总是一副疲惫的样子。  
莱耶斯攥了攥拳头又松开，什么也不说，只是按着莫里森的后脑勺，将他的脸按到自己的肩膀上。  
“杰克，有我在。”  
沉默了良久，莫里森闷闷的声音才传来了。  
“……嗯。”  
井上有些骚动的声音传来，莱耶斯放开了莫里森。  
“我该走了。”  
“万事小心。”莫里森小声叮嘱道。  
只是一瞬间，光球和莱耶斯都消失得无影无踪。他知道这是他们骄傲的科学家温斯顿的杰作，莱耶斯的确是为了救他而来的。  
他终于等来了他的同伴了，但莫里森丝毫都高兴不起来。   
“井盖”再次被打开，一根打了活结的绳子再一次被垂了下来。  
因为一直待在暗无天日的地方，莫里森也算不清楚时间，只是直觉自己睡了不是太长时间，这就又把他带出去了，似乎有些不对劲。  
刚爬出“井”，他的双眼就被黑布蒙上，双手也被捆住。有一个人牵着他的绳子引导他走。  
尽管在这座建筑里待了一年，莫里森对它的认识还是不够深。  
他只能从脚下的感觉知道自己正在走上一条楼梯，至于是通往哪里的楼梯，他毫无头绪。  
大概走了大概有一刻钟，牵绳人将莫里森带到一个房间里，然后关上了门。  
房间里充斥着陌生ALPHA的气味，莫里森觉得自己犹如在剑尖上站立，不寒而栗。  
蒙着眼睛的黑布被解开，他目瞪口呆地看着眼前的ALPHA。  
从样子来看，他的确是他的ALPHA加比，可是房间里没有他的信息素气味。这到底是什么一回事？  
加比慢悠悠地走了过来，一把擒住了他的脸颊。  
他的眼底里仍然有那抹诡异的绿色。  
一种不祥的预感从莫里森内心升起，还没等他想好要怎么反抗的时候，加比就一脚踢在了他的膝盖上，莫里森双腿一软，就这样跪了下来。  
“你的名字是什么？”  
莫里森惊讶地抬起头，他的确听到有人说了一句话。  
这声线和他认识的加比一模一样。  
“……加比？”  
“是我。”  
ALPHA清晰无比地吐出音节。  
还没等莫里森从震惊中回过神来，ALPHA就又再问了一遍：“你的名字？”  
这个世界从来没人在乎过他真正叫什么，莫里森相信他们都只会用“OMEGA”来指代他。  
“杰克·莫里森。”  
“很好，”加比放开了手，莫里森两颊泛红，“你希望我叫你什么？杰克？还是莫里森？”  
没有喜悦的感觉从莫里森心中升起，他的心中现在只有疑惑和警戒。  
“你不是加比。”  
“我是不是有什么关系呢，我的OMEGA？”  
莫里森哽咽着看他的手臂浮现起赤红色的纹路。  
眼前是一只占据了加比身体的怪物。他不知道加比身上发生了什么，但他能够肯定这个灵魂已经不是他熟悉的ALPHA加比了。  
不知道是不是因为空气的气温骤降，莫里森打起了寒颤。  
ALPHA不知道从哪里摸出了一柄手枪，将冰冷的枪身贴到莫里森脸上。  
“你和那个人就是想要靠这种东西杀死我？”  
莫里森坚定地一字一句吐出：“我从来没想过杀死加比。”  
ALPHA突然捏住了莫里森的两颊，让他合不上嘴，然后将枪身塞进了他的口里。  
莫里森呜咽了一声，想要反抗，却什么都做不了。  
ALPHA的气力实在太大了，绝对不是这个饿了几天还受过折磨的人能抵抗得了的。莫里森很快就想起了那些死在了斗兽场上的尸体，每一具几乎都是被徒手撕烂的，如果ALPHA真的愿意，他的气管估计早就断开了。  
唾液沾湿了枪管，ALPHA坏心地开始抽插起这把枪来。  
弹药和金属的味道充斥着他的口腔，莫里森很想把这东西吐出来，只能无奈地来回吞吐着枪身。  
信息素的浓度徒然增加了。  
莫里森的心突然漏了一拍。这个ALPHA想要强制他进入发情期。  
“你是个优秀的OMEGA，”ALPHA抽出了枪，莫里森随即大口大口地呼吸空气，但是浓重的信息素涌入了他的鼻腔，让他一瞬间胃液翻腾，几乎吐了出来，接着ALPHA揪起了他的额发，在他耳边说，“你将会生下最优秀的子嗣，对吧，杰克？”  
莫里森的头摇了起来，挣开他的手，转过身就要逃，却被ALPHA一把捉住了脚踝，他一时失去重心重重地摔到了地上。  
他伸手往前爬去，被ALPHA一手扯了回来，压在身下。  
之前他和加布里尔·莱耶斯在笼子里的性交的确是出售前的展示。  
然而他没想到他的“卖主”竟然是加比。  
ALPHA的手死死地按住他的上半身，莫里森咬咬牙，却死活移动不了半分，接着他感到有什么湿润坚硬而且冰冷的东西抵在了自己的后穴。  
因为根本没有进入发情期，他的后穴没有任何润滑，可是那东西还是生生地挤进去了，只是一小段，就痛得他几乎没了呼吸。  
是那支手枪，莱耶斯给他的那支手枪。  
莫里森的大脑浑浑噩噩的，信息素和下体异样的感觉一起冲击着他的意识。  
这时候ALPHA又再伏低了身，在他耳边，用加比那让他无比怀念的声线说道：“如果我这时候开枪，会怎样？”  
莫里森的身体下意识地颤抖了起来，但他仍然倔强地强装镇定。  
“开玩笑的。”  
ALPHA拔出了手枪，还没等莫里森松一口气，他就将莫里森整个人都翻了过来。  
“准备好受孕了吗，我的OMEGA？”

09  
莫里森被绑起来的双手一下甩过去，结结实实地打中了对方的头，把他打倒在旁边，接着莫里森一个翻滚站起来就往门那边跑。可是没等他跑多远，熟悉无比的信息素突然蔓延开来，莫里森双腿不自控地一软，整个人扑倒在地上。  
ALPHA掐住了莫里森的脖子，将他提了起来。  
因为缺氧，莫里森的脸色泛起了不正常的潮红，在他几乎因为窒息而失去意识之前，对方终于放开了手，任由他摔在地上。  
莫里森按住自己的胸膛，贪婪地呼吸着空气。  
还没等莫里森多喘几口气，猝不及防的对方再次伸出了手，这次他握住了莫里森裸露的肩头，锋利的爪子一样的触感让莫里森像是触电一样浑身颤抖了一下。  
人的手不可能粗糙得像鳄鱼的表皮的。  
莫里森僵硬地转过头，看着对方脸上的肌肉开始融化，露出了奇特的白骨，下半身的皮肤正逐渐地鳞片化，手也变成了锋利的爪子。坚硬如铁的鞭子从尾椎骨伸出之后紧紧缠住了莫里森的脚踝，直到缠出了一圈青紫也始终没有放开。  
“你到底……”  
他从未见过这样的生物。  
尽管上半身还是人类的模样，但下半身已经犹如一只野兽。  
他的加比是人类，是真真正正的人类，不可能是眼前这一副非人的模样。  
“他们喜欢将我称作死神，”他宽大的爪抚摸上莫里森的额头，尽管动作非常轻柔，但还是划破了一道口子，血顺着他的脸滑了下来，“弱者喜欢和我做交易，我往往会将他们的灵魂作为报酬。”  
莫里森的呼吸急促了起来，“你吃掉了加比的灵魂？”  
“不得不说，那可真难吃。”  
“死神”将身体压了下来，莫里森没有反抗，在“死神”心满意足地抚摸上他的腰身的时候，莫里森突然发力将他推开，翻滚了一下，捡起刚才摔到地上的手枪，摇摇晃晃地站起来，枪口稳当当地指着对方。  
“如果不想死的话，别过来。”  
那个不会做出任何表情的白骨发出了阴森的笑声。  
莫里森紧紧地握住枪柄。他担心自己连开枪的力气都没有。  
从来没人告诉他这个世界还存在这样的怪物，而且该死的，这怪物竟然可以和他交流，这件事要是温斯顿知道了肯定也会大吃一惊的。  
他的加比原来已经不是加比了，这的确很好理解发生的一切。  
“死神”吃掉了加比的灵魂，占据了他的肉体，利用他的身体成为了交易场里的“王”，事情发展到这个地步原本也牵涉不到他和莱耶斯头上，但是莫里森决定折回拯救加比了，他们就自然落入了“死神”的视野范围内里了。莫里森完全猜不出“死神”想要做什么，虽然他和莱耶斯仍然活着，但是来自未知的恐惧笼罩着他，让他根本无法作出任何乐观的猜想。  
刚才“死神”说了什么？他说要他的OMEGA受孕。  
莫里森觉得有股无形的力量勒紧了他的呼吸道，让他每一次的吞吐都胸口发痛。手已经扣在了扳机上了，只要用力，他就可以让子弹射穿他的脑袋。  
“死神”没有动作，莫里森的视线完全不敢转移，伴随着激烈的心跳，他开出了一枪。  
子弹穿过“死神”的一瞬间，“死神”变成了一阵黑雾，被子弹带动的风流稍微吹散，但是很快又再聚拢起来。  
那阴森的白骨似乎露出了一个笑容。  
“你以为这样就可以杀死我？”  
“我从来没这么想过。”  
枪口突然一转，指向了大门，子弹准确无误地打穿了门锁，门打开了一条小缝，莫里森拔腿跑去。只可惜在手快要触碰到门边的一刹那，他又重新被“死神”的尾巴给缠住了脚，对方轻轻一拉，莫里森立即就整个人扑在了地上。  
“死神”的爪子扯住了莫里森的大腿，强行将他拉了回来。  
莫里森摔倒的时候划破了嘴角，身体被翻过来的时候，他那张满是血污的脸朝“死神”露出了一个嘲讽的笑容。  
“死神”的爪子一下子扣住了他的下半张脸，他贴到莫里森的耳边说：“信不信我现在就将你撕烂？”  
“你大可以这样做。”  
莫里森的声音闷闷的，但每一个发音都非常清晰。  
“死神”用他原本沙哑低沉的声音阴测测地笑了起来，显然他不将莫里森的挑衅放在眼内。  
他将莫里森整个人拎起，又重重地扔在坚硬的石地板上，在莫里森撞得晕头转向的时候一根铁棍狠狠地插进了他捆着他双手的绳子之间，直插入地板，死死地固定住了他的位置。  
莫里森觉得自己比砧板上的鱼还要不堪。  
“死神”满意地打量着莫里森身不由己的姿态。  
莫里森的蓝眼睛也看着“死神”的白骨，恍惚之间，皮肉又再重新在白骨上生长，他看见了加比的脸正对着他微笑。  
很久之前，他曾期待过加布里尔·莱耶斯会对他笑一下。  
加比有一张和加布里尔·莱耶斯一模一样的脸孔。一下子莫里森都分不清在自己心中想要看见的人到底是谁，但幸好，很快“死神”的皮肉又再重新腐烂，变回那个丑陋的白骨。  
“喜欢那张脸吗？”  
莫里森哽咽了一下，声音听起来可怜兮兮的。  
“死神”不再满足光是看着莫里森的状态，他抽出了他的腰带，将阴茎露了出来。那是一根和人类完全不一样的阴茎，表面像涂了一层油一般光滑，龟头非常粗大，而茎身则是成节，越往下节就越粗。  
莫里森转过了头，刻意避开去看那根顶在他身下的东西。  
莱耶斯之前才给他打过抑制剂，他不可能进入发情的状态，换言之，这东西要在毫无准备的状况下进入他的体内。这可和之前在笼子里被莱耶斯强上的情况完全不一样，至少莱耶斯是一个人类，而“死神”不是，他甚至还无法想象这东西能突破他的后穴。  
不知道是不是因为心底的恐惧蔓延起来了，莫里森竟然控制不住自己颤抖的身体，他在不安地扭动，想要稍微拉开和“死神”的距离，但他知道自己做什么都是徒劳的。  
莫里森无言的恐惧让“死神”愈加兴奋。他喜欢莫里森结实的身体，爪子在无意识地更加凶狠地抓在他的肌肉上，几乎要刺穿他的皮肤，同时留下了一道道深刻的红痕。  
“我喜欢你的眼睛。”  
“死神”说了一句情话，强行扳正莫里森的脸，强迫他看着自己。  
“要我挖下来送你吗？”莫里森咬着牙说。  
“死神”又再笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍莫里森的脸颊，“不，我更喜欢让它好好待在你的脸上。”  
那根烫得吓人的东西已经抵在了他的身下，莫里森感觉得到那不安分的头部已经在磨蹭着尝试挤进去。  
属于加比的信息素气味又再浓烈起来。  
他知道这是“死神”故意来安抚他的精神的，又或者说，是来扰乱他的神志。  
只可惜温斯顿的发明实在太有用了。心理上他为被加比的信息素包围而稍微产生了些许心安的错觉，但生理上他的身体没有产生任何的变化。  
“死神”的腰身猛地往前一冲，巨大的头部硬生生地撞了进去，因为实在太过巨大，几乎将肛口的皱褶全部抚平了。  
莫里森痛苦地呜咽了一声便咬紧了下唇，试图将所有声音都吞下去。  
没有任何润滑的后穴实在太过紧了，“死神”一时半会也不能继续深入，但是他粗暴的行为已经带给了莫里森足够的痛苦，一般而言这种痛苦都是双向的，但对于那根生长了一层角质的阴茎来说，根本没有任何影响。  
莫里森大口大口地喘着气，用力想要把入侵到自己体内的野兽给挤出去，但它就是纹丝不动，在僵持了一会儿之后，“死神”突然又使力撞进去，柱身又再深入了一些，这次莫里森终于无法忍受那种撕裂的痛苦，尖叫了起来。  
“停下来……不要……”  
“死神”似乎露出了一个笑容，只是在白骨上毫无显示。  
他又再用加比的声线，轻声地安慰他：“放松，杰克，放轻松……”  
爪子轻柔地顺着莫里森的头发，这时候他的头发已经因为痛苦的汗水而沾湿，莫里森双目溢满了生理性的泪水，模糊了他的视线。  
皮肉又再重新在白骨上生长，加比的脸又再出现在他眼前。  
“加比……”  
“对，放轻松点，杰克，是我。”  
“放开我……混蛋……”  
阴森的白骨重新露了出来，低沉而富有威胁性的声音在莫里森的耳边响起：“跟随我一同堕入地狱吧，我的OMEGA……”  
话音刚落，“死神”用力一冲，将他的阴茎尽数没入了莫里森的后穴中。  
一下子被撑到了极致的难受感使他无法发出任何声音，还没等莫里森适应到他体内那只庞然巨物，“死神”就开始抽送起来。他的心脏开始剧痛，肾上腺素不断飙升，大脑仿佛快要融化一样，有一个熟悉的声音一直在催促着他，赶紧放下最后的防线，臣服在痛苦之下……  
莫里森像发疯一样摇着头，嘴里含糊不清地说着抗拒的话，但他的力气不足以与“死神”对抗，即使他的肌肉变得僵硬，仍然拉不开和“死神”的距离。  
“死神”的爪子突然抬起了莫里森的头，加比的脸又重新回来了。  
他深情地吻上莫里森的嘴唇，唇上冰凉的触感稍微唤回了莫里森的灵魂，而他另一只爪子游走在莫里森的胸前，然后停留在他的乳首上，几经搓揉之后狠狠地掐了一下，鲜红的血珠就这样滴落了下来。  
痛感当中竟然混杂了些许的快感，让莫里森更加痛苦地呻吟起来。  
不，他不要被这样一头恶魔迷惑。  
“死神”的脸又开始腐烂，他放开了莫里森，黑红粘稠的血直接滴到了他的眼睑上。  
“还满意这个吻吗？”  
莫里森耗尽了全身力气哼了一声，接着“死神”又再加快了他的律动。  
“来吧，告诉我，你的生殖腔在哪里？”  
莫里森将所有痛苦咽下，就是死活不发出一丁点声音。  
但是即使他不说，“死神”总有他的办法的。  
“死神”在他的甬道里横冲直撞，莫里森几乎要被他顶得胃液翻腾，吐出来，终于他还是找到了那个尚未开启的地方。  
“是这里吗？”  
莫里森仍然是死死咬住唇，不发出声音。  
感谢温斯顿的抑制剂，他的生殖腔绝对不会在这时候打开。  
“死神”看穿了莫里森的小心思，于是又再放出了加比的信息素，他试图迷惑莫里森，让他分不清楚现实与虚幻，再彻底击溃他的心智。  
可惜莫里森实在太过坚定了。  
“死神”只是听到了莫里森急促的呼吸声和心跳声，并没有发现他有任何异样的反应。  
很快“死神”就失去了他的耐心。  
他决定强硬地闯入那个地方。  
莫里森还没猜得到他想要做什么，接着生殖腔就被强行地撑开了，那节状的阴茎大摇大摆地冲了进去，然后同时在里面胀大成结。  
“不……”  
莫里森疯了一样要挣开捆住自己双手的绳子，但只是徒劳。  
加比的脸又再重新出现在他的面前，这次他亲吻了莫里森的眼角，将他眼角的泪珠舔走，同时释放在他的体内。  
莫里森感受到有东西一股一股的射进了自己体内。  
他知道一切都太晚了。  
“死神”的脸重新回到了白骨的状态，粘着腐肉的脸亲昵地蹭了蹭莫里森，而莫里森一动都不动。刚才的反抗已经耗尽了他所有精力，这行刑一般的性交从身心上都在折磨着他。  
“直到确认你怀孕之前，我都不会让你回去。”  
莫里森惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
白骨上空洞的眼窝阴森地看着他。  
“你逃不掉的，OMEGA。”


End file.
